Sinister Relations
by Snowie2
Summary: An objection is raised to Albus Dumbledore's placement of Harry Potter in a Muggle household. The Wizengamot makes a startling decision that will change the course of history...
1. Prologue

Hello all!

Okay, when I have an idea, I usually have to go with it, just to see where it takes me. So I wrote this and since I liked it a little, I thought that I'd post it and see if there was any interest. It is most definitely AU as you will clearly see in the prologue. More will be explained in future chapters (if I decide to keep this story going) as it would give away too much to explain everything now. Let me know if you like it!

Snowie

****

Sinister Relations

__

Prologue:

Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

Minerva McGonagall entered the Headmaster's Office cautiously. She could feel the disquiet and latent enmity running rampant through the room. It wasn't often that something could goad the Headmaster into such a state. Even less often that anyone would want to be anywhere near him when he was _in _such a state.

She didn't have much choice in the matter, however, as she'd been practically ordered to be there.

She found Professor Albus Dumbledore at his desk, his head clasped in his hands. After standing silently before him for a moment, she lowered herself slowly into the chair across from him.

"What is it, Albus?" She asked quietly.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment before finally raising his head. There was no hint of a sparkle in his eyes, only sadness… and a profound look of failure.

"I've lost him, Minerva," he said softly, his voice catching slightly.

Minerva looked at him in concern, her eyebrows drawing together in concentration as she tried to determine who he was speaking of. Unable to fathom what he might mean, she asked him.

"Lost who?"

"Harry Potter is no longer under the guardianship of his Aunt and Uncle in Little Whining."

Minerva's eyes opened wide in horror. "Surely he's not…"

Albus shook his head. "No, Minerva. Not dead… But lost to me. It seems that a relative of his, a distant cousin of James' I believe, looked unkindly on the idea of him being raised by Muggles. He petitioned the court to grant him custodial rights. The Wizengamot reviewed the facts of the case and decided that I overstepped my boundaries by placing him there."

"Surely not!" Minerva said. She might not have agreed with those particular Muggles, but she couldn't believe that the Wizengamot wouldn't take Dumbledore's word that it was the best place for Harry. She certainly had.

"It was revealed by said distant relative that James and Lily were quite adamant that Vernon and Petunia were never to get their hands on Harry. That almost anyone was preferable."

"Oh Albus," Minerva said, a sense of profound disappointment in her voice. "You didn't."

Albus shrugged slightly. "I did what I felt was best for the boy. I still believe that Little Whining is the best place for him."

"But the Wizengamot didn't agree."

Albus shook his head sadly. "He was removed from his Aunt and Uncle's this morning and placed in the custody of a 'reputable Wizarding family.'"

"Who?" Minerva asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Albus laughed shortly. "That is the punchline, as you soon will see… They wouldn't tell me."

"What?" Minerva exclaimed, outraged. Of all the stupid, pigheaded…

"They seem to be under the impression that were I to know where he was, I would interfere." _And rightly so_, he added silently to himself. "They wished to avoid this at all costs and have placed him under the _Abditum _Charm, which makes it impossible for me to find him. He's gone… He's gone Minerva and we can't protect him anymore."

Minerva racked her brain, trying desperately to determine who it might be. Who would want him so? Who would have the power to pull this off? But she couldn't think of a single person. Not one who was also related to James.

"It won't help," Albus said softly, knowing what she was thinking. "It's part of the charm. Until the answer is revealed to us, we won't be able to determine who it is. No matter how much research we do. No matter how much logic we apply."

"But surely you… There is no one in the Wizengamot more powerful than you!"

Here Albus laughed. It was hard not to. Lovely Minerva and her loyalty to him. He did very much appreciate it.

"No individual Wizard, Minerva. But forty of them, working together? Yes, I am afraid that even _I_ cannot break this charm. There is no one in this world that can. We can only hope that he is safe and that he will be raised in a way that would make Lily and James proud. Anything beyond that… Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

"But Albus…" Minerva said slowly. "_Nine more years_!"

"Yes," Albus said sadly. "Nine more years before Harry will enter Hogwarts. Nine years in which he may be taught that the very thing that he should fight against is the thing that he should fight for. Nine _very long _years…"

"What will we do?" Minerva asked quietly, her voice breaking.

"We will wait and we will pray. There's nothing else that we _can _do."

__

Thirteen Years Later…

Nine years had long since come and past, but Harry Potter had not arrived at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was still at a loss for where he could be, horrible scenarios of what may have happened to the boy in the intervening years flittering darkly through his mind.

He had asked the Wizengamot many times where the boy was, what had become of him. They would tell him only that he was safe and protected. That he was learning to be a fine Wizard.

But they wouldn't tell him where, or with whom.

They would go so far as to assure him that the boy had not been injured. He was visited at least four times a year by a member of the Wizengamot to insure that he was safe, healthy and well cared for.

Beyond that, it was the opinion of the Wizengamot that Harry Potter was none of his concern.

He hated that feeling. Hated it more than he would ever reveal to anyone save Minerva McGonagall… and to a lesser extent Severus Snape.

Dumbledore sighed softly and picked up a piece of parchment that had been delivered to him moments before by Owl Post.

As he read over the letter a feeling of great unease swept over him, as if something important was about to happen. Something that he was and would be unable to comprehend until its completion.

Two students were requesting a transfer into Hogwarts from Durmstrangs Academy. Two very bright students, if their records were any indication.

And it was no small feat that the strangest aspect of the request was that their names were nowhere to be found, either within the letter or on the transcripts themselves.

"Fifth years," Albus whispered softly to himself, the feeling that had been assaulting him earlier becoming stronger.

He considered for a moment accepting their request with the stipulation that they come for a personal interview before beginning. That idea was quickly set aside as he realized that such a request might be the deciding factor.

A deciding factor to _what _and in which direction it would lead was not readily apparent to him, but he had the distinct feeling that it would be to everyone's detriment if he were to reply in such a fashion.

He shook himself slightly, wondering just when he'd become a doddering old fool who succumbed to random misgivings rather than facts.

Still…

He withdrew a fresh piece of parchment from his desk and quickly penned a letter, informing the transfer students that Hogwarts would indeed be glad to accept them into the next academic year. To the letter he attached booklists, based on the theory that they'd want to continue with similar courses to the ones they'd been taking at Durmstrangs.

It was only then that he realized that the bird that'd delivered the letter was sitting quite comfortably next to Fawkes on his perch… and was _not _an owl by any stretch of the imagination.

"Doddering old fool, indeed!" Dumbledore harrumphed to himself with no small amount of annoyance. How had the fact that a bloody huge raptor had delivered the post escaped his attention? A hawk, if his eyesight wasn't failing him, though the exact species was lost on him.

"I suppose you're waiting for this?" He asked grumpily.

The bird stared at him silently for a moment before elegantly lowering its head in a nod of agreement.

"Well, get over here then."

The bird stretched its wings, showing an impressive wingspan and glided nonchalantly over to Dumbledore's desk, offering its leg in an almost bored manner.

"You're an arrogant thing, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked, still feeling quite grumpy about this whole situation. The bird looked at him reproachfully and let out a loud, piercing cry as if to say 'get on with it. I'm tired of waiting for you.'

"All right, all right," Albus said. He quickly added the Hogwarts seal to the letter and placed it on the bird's leg. "I guess I'll be seeing you again in September?"

The bird again lowered its head elegantly in acknowledgement and flew from the desk, swooping majestically out the open window.

"Strange days," Albus muttered softly to himself, getting slowly to his feet. "Strange, strange days." He made his way over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. When the flames had turned their expected green, he stated clearly. "Minerva McGonagall's office," and stuck his head through.

He found his Deputy Headmistress at her desk, likely working on her class plans for the upcoming year. "Albus?" She questioned, a surprised look on her face.

"Minerva," Albus said solemnly. "If I might have a word?"

__

Miles away, undisclosed location…

Orion glided silently across the night sky, circling his destination twice before entering the Manor, following his master's aura to the proper room. As he entered, two young men looked up from their studies, exchanging similar grins at the sight of the bird.

He swept around the room a number of times before alighting on his master's offered arm.

"Good job, Orion," the young man said softly, gently stroking the bird's head. "I take it you were successful? And Father didn't see you?"

The reproachful cry of the bird was enough to make the young man wince. As if he'd allow such a thing, with direct orders to the contrary.

"Sorry," the young man said contritely. "But you know I had to ask."

Orion rubbed his head affectionately against the young man's cheek and then offered his leg, where the letter was attached. The young man took it eagerly. Free from his burden, Orion again took to wing before settling on his perch, watching the two young men with interest.

"Well, don't just sit there," the other young man said. "Open it!"

It didn't take long for the boy to comply. He opened the letter and read it through quickly. When he was done, he threw a smirk in the direction of the other boy. "Told you so."

"You're joking," the second young man said, grabbing the letter out of the other boy's hand. "He just accepted us? No questions asked?"

"Indeed," the first said. "So he's either the doddering old fool that father seems to think he is, or he's the wily old badger that the majority of the Wizarding World believes him to be. Either way, we have our wish. No more Durmstrangs Academy. We are off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

"Where we've always belonged…"

The two boys grinned at each other, more than pleased that their plan had come off without a hitch. Slowly, the second young man's grin faded into a scowl. "So how do we break the news to father?"

The first boy laughed. "I think that a letter delivered to him after we're settled into our new home will be sufficient. What do you think?"

The second boy's scowl was again replaced with a grin. "That's bloody brilliant, that's what I think!" He reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. He poured them each a generous portion and handed one of the glasses to his brother.

"To Hogwarts?"

"To Hogwarts!"

And as one, they downed their glasses, laughing as steam billowed out of their ears.

It was the dawning of a strange new era of Wizarding History…


	2. Chapter One: Hogwarts At Last

Chapter One: Hogwarts At Last

_Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express…_

"Durmstrang?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded. "That's what Professor Dumbledore said. Two students, fifth years, requested a transfer, which he granted. But that's _all _he would tell me!"

Ron shrugged. "What more do you need to know?"

Hermione somehow managed to sigh, roll her eyes and shake her head at the same time. "Their names, maybe? Or whether they're _male _or _female_? I don't know, something useful!"

Ginny giggled, finally raising her head from the muggle magazine that she'd been skimming. "Don't bother Hermione. Ron's not meant for logical thought."

Hermione sighed again before smiling faintly at the younger girl. When Ginny was right, she was right. That didn't help to solve her problem, however. "How am I supposed to 'help and guide' them if I can't bloody well _find _them!?"

Ron gasped in mock surprise. "Hermione Granger! Such language!"

Hermione blushed bright red, embarrassed not only by her own language, but also by Ron's spot on imitation of _her_. "Sorry," she muttered darkly.

"Don't apologize," Ron said brightly. "I happen to be quite proud of you…"

"As for finding them," Ginny added slowly, her voice faint. "I suddenly don't think it's going to be that much of a problem..."

Hermione and Ron both looked at Ginny in surprise and then followed her gaze. What they saw caused their mouths to gape slightly in surprise.

"Well, that answers one question…" Hermione muttered.

Oh yes, male indeed.

The two young men were striding purposefully across the platform towards the train as if they owned it. Their manner spoke rather loudly of money, as did the possessions that were visible on the trolleys they were pushing.

In attitude, they seemed to be almost identical.

But in looks… well in looks, they were as different as night and day.

On the right was a boy with hair so blonde it appeared to be almost white. It was cropped close to his head, apparently growing out after having been completely shaved off. He was rather tall, a good 5 ft 9 already, with a couple of years of growth ahead of him. His shoulders were broad and the muscles of his back rippled attractively under his t-shirt. A pair of muggle sunglasses hid his eyes.

On the left, standing an inch or two taller than his companion, was a boy with black, unruly hair. He had made no attempt to control it, having apparently long since given up the battle. His shoulders and muscles were as impressive, if not more impressive, than the other boys.

His eyes were also hidden by muggle sunglasses.

And he walked with a confidence that the boy beside him had yet to master… but made up for in arrogance.

All of that, of course, said nothing of the great ruddy hawk that was perched on his shoulder.

Altogether, they were a pretty impressive pair.

Hermione shook herself as Ginny sighed dreamily and glanced over at the other girl. She couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's expression.

"What?" Ginny asked, somewhat defensively. "Is it my fault that Hogwarts doesn't grow them like that?"

Ron groaned and glared at Hermione. "You just had to introduce her to Muggle television, didn't you?"

Hermione laughed again. "Oh, lighten up Ron!" She winked at Ginny and the two of them laughed as Ron began to sputter. She grinned at Ron and Ginny and nodded to the two boys. "I'll catch up with you two on the train. Duty calls."

She hurried towards them, intent on fulfilling Dumbledore's request to the best of her ability. She was to find them and help them navigate in their new environment. That was exactly what she intended to do. She had nearly reached them when she saw the dark-haired one stop a passing student.

"Excuse me," she heard him say politely. "We're supposed to meet a…" He looked down at the paper in his hand. "Hermione Granger. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Right here," Hermione said, coming to a stop beside the two boys. They turned towards her, the dark haired one grinning in greeting, while the blonde just appeared both bored and annoyed. "You two must be the Durmstrang transfers?"

They nodded. "Thank you," the dark haired boy said to the student who was now looking at all three of them with avid curiosity. His tone was a polite dismissal, which Hermione was surprised to see the student accept without question. A moment later they were alone. The boy turned to Hermione, his grin still in place. "Nice to meet you, Hermione. I'm Harry and that's Drake." He nodded to the boy beside him.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco drawled imperiously.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. She'd heard of the Malfoy's… Oh, yes had she heard of the Malfoy's… and she couldn't help but wonder what Dumbledore was thinking, sending a muggle-born witch to meet these two.

Harry laughed at the expression on her face. "Why Drake, I do believe she's heard of you."

Draco growled lightly in the back of his throat. Damn the legacy of having a Death Eater for a father. "Well just imagine her reaction if you'd told her your _complete _name… _Potter_."

Harry groaned softly as Hermione's eyes widened even further. Her eyes flew to his forehead of their own volition and she was vaguely able to make out the lightning bolt scar that resided there. "Harry Potter!?" She managed to squeak, much to the amusement of the two boys standing next to her.

"Yup," Draco said, a satisfied smirk crossing his face. "She's heard of you too!"

Hermione looked from one of them to the other, not quite sure what to make of this situation. Of all the people she'd imagined meeting, these two had never come close to entering into the realm of possibilities… _Especially _not together.

Harry snickered as he watched her eyes flit quickly between them. She seemed speechless and quite out of her element. "I think we broke her…"

Hermione flushed and straightened. Of all the _nerve_. "Now see here…"

And Harry grinned again. "Now that's more like it. I would have been disappointed in Dumbledore had his guide been without a spine. As for Drake and me… well that's a really long story that is without doubt _quite _boring. Just believe me when I say that his evilness has been _vastly _exaggerated."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why thank you Harry. It's nice to know that you don't find me to be evil." He looked around. "So are we to get on the train, or what?"

"Yes," Hermione said stiffly, glaring at the boy slightly. He had this way about him. A spoiled, snotty, entitled and annoying way... "After you." Draco shrugged and calmly levitated his trunk, grabbing a few loose items in his hands. Harry did the same.

Draco entered the Hogwarts Express silently, with a haughty look on his face. Harry hung back for a moment. Once Draco was on the train, Harry turned to Hermione, shifting Orion slightly on his shoulder. "Don't believe everything you've heard about Drake… or even what you're seeing now. Draco… well, let's just say that there's a hell of a lot more to him than meets the eye. He knows how people react to his name and it puts him on edge. And don't believe for a second that he buys into all that pureblood bullshit that his father and Voldemort spout like gospel. He's far too intelligent for such nonsense."

Harry hurried forward, following his brother onto the train. Hermione gaped at him for a moment before sputtering slightly and racing after him. She met up with the two of them in the corridor and took the lead, quickly finding an empty compartment. She stood by silently as the two boys quickly stowed their trunks. Harry then set up Orion's perch and transferred him over to it. The hawk promptly fell asleep.

"So," she said softly as the two collapsed, rather regally, in their seats. They both looked relaxed and calm, all outward appearances telling her that they had not a care in the world… However, she had a feeling that this was far from being the case.

"So?" Harry echoed, raising one eyebrow.

Hermione sighed and took the seat across from him. "So, I'm sorry about my reaction… It's just that, in these times… and being a muggle-born…"

Harry nodded slightly and Draco sighed. Lucius and his triple be-damned beliefs…

Hermione watched Draco carefully. He suddenly looked… softer? Far less haughty and reserved… Far less… Malfoyish.

"Just so you know, I happen to think that Voldemort's a moron," Draco said softly. "And my father's a bumbling idiot… Just don't go spreading that around. I have enough problems as it is!"

Hermione didn't have time to react before the compartment door burst open, revealing Ron and Ginny. In an instant, Draco's mask was back in place. Harry on the other hand, glanced at the new arrivals in surprise; but greeted them with a friendly, if somewhat uncertain smile.

"Ron! Ginny!" Hermione said brightly, forcing a cheerful smile onto her face. "Come meet the new students."

"Why do you think we're here?" Ron asked with a grin. He took a step forward and held out his hand to Harry. "I'm Ron."

"Harry," Harry said, getting to his feet and shaking Ron's hand.

Ron nodded in Ginny's direction. "My sister, Ginny."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, shaking her hand as well. "That's Draco," he said, nodding in Draco's direction.

Ron looked over at Draco and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Draco… Something his father had mentioned tickling in the back of his mind. "Malfoy?" He questioned, his tone full of distaste.

Draco's eyes narrowed in response. "What of it?" He asked. He looked first Ron and then Ginny up and down, his mouth taking on a practiced sneer. "Well, I don't have to guess who you two are," he said, his tone biting. "All that red hair. Must be Weasleys." He practically spit out the last word.

Harry glared at him as Ron started to sputter indignantly… and Ginny's eyes started to flash in a dangerous manner. He could tell just by looking at the diminutive witch that her size was misleading… She was a force to be reckoned with. Best to nip this in the bud. "Drake," he said warningly.

"What?" Draco asked caustically. "He started it."

Harry just looked at him for a moment and Draco sighed. "Sorry," he said sullenly, nodding his head at the two redheads.

"Thank you," Harry said. "Now, can we just agree that family reputations do not dictate _actual _personalities and have a civil conversation? I, for one, am tired of all this bloody nonsense!"

There was silence in the compartment for a moment and then Ginny took a deep breath. She took a step towards Orion and smiled slightly. "He's beautiful. What's his name?"

"Orion," Harry said with a grin. "Quite an intelligent being actually…"

"And he's yours?" Ginny asked, a hint of longing in her voice. What she wouldn't give for such a pet…

"Actually," Draco drawled. "He belongs to both of us. He's just decided that he'd rather listen to Harry." He glared lightly at Orion. "Stupid bird."

Harry smirked at his brother. "Ah, Drake, did Orion hurt your poor wittle feelings?"

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly and an evil smirk spread slowly across his face. "Why don't you introduce them to Ari?" He asked, referring to the snake even then wound comfortably around Harry's left arm. "I'm sure they'd love to meet her…"

Harry glared at his brother rather darkly. "Not fair Drake. Nor is it the time…"

"Ari?" Hermione questioned.

"Maybe later," Harry said, returning to his seat beside Draco. He waved for everyone else to sit, which they did. "So… let me guess, Gryffindors all around, I'd wager?"

The three returning Hogwarts students nodded.

"Figures," Draco muttered, ignoring Harry's elbow in his side.

"So how do you two know each other?" Ginny finally asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, my parents died when I was about a year old," Harry said. "Draco's folks took me in. Tried their damnedest to make me into a fine upstanding Malfoy." He smirked over at Drake. "Right, brother?"

Drake smirked back at him. "Oh yes, try they did. But of course, they're both rather prone to bumbling…"

Harry laughed, enjoying not only Draco's jab at his parents, but also the sight of the wheels turning in the Weasley's heads… quickly in Ginny's case and reasonably fast in Ron's. He knew the instant Ginny figured it out. She gasped slightly, staring at him in shock for a moment, before her eyes shot quickly to his forehead… and then down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Harry Potter," she whispered softly. Ron started slightly. He would have gotten there eventually, but was still shocked by the revelation.

"Harry Potter?" Ron exclaimed. "And you were raised by _Lucius Malfoy_?"

Even Hermione was shocked by this revelation. Even though she had known who both of them were, she hadn't realized that the Malfoy's had raised Harry. He seemed so… normal.

Moreover, she couldn't help but wonder what the Wizarding World had been thinking. It was lucky that Harry wasn't dead.

There was still the very real concern that he might be dark…

Harry shrugged in response to Ron's exclamation. "It's not like I had a choice in the matter. And Lucius definitely wouldn't have been _my _choice. Not that I realized that until my first year at Durmstrang…" Harry paused, shaking himself slightly. That was a story for another time. Too long and _far _too depressing for his first day.

"What's it to you anyway, Weasley?" Draco asked snidely. "Upset that the legendary Boy Who Lived grew up in a _respectable _Wizarding family?"

Ron's eyes narrowed at the implied insult and Harry sighed, knowing with some certainty what was about to happen, but powerless to stop it.

"Is that some sort of roundabout insult towards my family Malfoy?" Ron asked darkly. He looked the other boy up and down disdainfully, scoffing. "Besides, I wouldn't be so quick to refer to your family of _known _Death Eaters as _respectable_. And you? Well, you're likely just as evil as your father. I mean, being a toady to a Dark Lord may seem respectable to _you_, but I happen to think that only the lowest of wizards would consent to kissing another's robes… but it does seem to be all your family is good for."

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but Harry beat him to it. He might have understood what had prompted Ron's words, but there was no way in hell that he was going to sit by while someone insulted his brother. He was on his feet in an instant, glaring at the redhead. "I would appreciate it if you'd keep a civil tongue in your mouth when speaking to my brother, Weasley," He said coldly, his eyes dark. He turned to Draco. "Shall we find a more suitable compartment, Drake? This one has lost all interest for me."

"Sure," Draco said, getting to his feet. He shot one last glare at Ron and then followed his brother out into the corridor. Orion let out a shrill cry before following them, lighting on Harry's shoulder. The door shut behind them, leaving the compartment in silence.

The three remaining in the compartment remained silent for a moment before both Hermione and Ginny sighed, shaking their heads. "Honestly Ron," Ginny said. "Don't you ever think?"

They didn't see Draco and Harry again until the sorting ceremony that night.

Nearby Compartment…

Harry sighed and cast a quick silencing charm on the compartment as Draco began to rant. Harry dropped down on one of the seats, settling in for the long haul. He barely listened to Draco's words, knowing that it wouldn't do him any good. Not when Draco was channeling his father… or even the boy Draco had been not that long before. He let a few minutes pass, before tuning back into the rant.

"Stupid, muggle-loving git," Draco exclaimed. He stopped as Harry laughed. "What?"

"Are you quite done?" Harry asked.

Draco scowled at him. "No."

"It just seems that you're out of _decent _insults. I mean 'Stupid, muggle-loving git'? Far below you Drake. Besides, since when do _you _have a problem with muggles?"

Draco continued to scowl. "I used to. So did _you_, if memory serves."

"Yes," Harry said honestly. "But both of us put that nonsense behind us a long time ago. So what's really bothering you?"

Draco sighed, the scowl leaving his face. It was replaced with a look of pain and uncertainty. "They'll never accept me as anything but a Malfoy, Harry. So why should I bother? Maybe I should embrace my heritage and blast that damn Weasley off the face of the earth!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sure, go ahead. I'm sure that Father would be happy to welcome you back into the fold. You can spend the rest of your life trying to kill me."

Draco paled. "That's not funny Harry."

Harry shrugged. "It's what they'd expect. It's the only way they'd let you back in. Well, unless you convince me to come too… and we both know that's not happening." Harry studied his brother carefully. "Come now, Drake," Harry continued, his voice cold. "Do you _really _want to spend the rest of your life crawling after some dilapidated Dark Lord? It may be good enough for our father, but us? I happen to have much bigger plans for my life. All of which do _not _involve kissing that tosser's robes!"

A slow smirk made its way across Draco's face. Truth be told, Draco hadn't meant a word of what he'd said earlier, he'd just been blowing off steam. "I know, I know," he said slowly. "Big picture. Long term plan. No cursing the potential allies." He shrugged. "You know me."

Harry answered his brother's smirk with one of his own. "Yeah. You're far too easily insulted." He laughed as Draco glared at him. "So you're done with the hissy-fit? We're not going to let months of planning go down the tubes because you couldn't resist baiting a Gryffindor who was more than happy to give as good as he got?"

"Get over yourself Potter. And on with whatever it is you want to say." But his good humor had returned.

"You know the history of Hogwarts as well as I do. The houses have long been divided. You, my friend, are destined for Slytherin. It's in your blood. _I_, on the other hand…"

Draco laughed. "_You _are a wanker of a Gryffindor if I've ever seen one… but with far too many Slytherin traits to make the other members of that house truly comfortable."

Harry shrugged. "So, as we've previously discussed, we will infiltrate and take over the two most influential houses. Once we have Slytherin and Gryffindor in hand, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will fall into line."

Draco smiled. "And then, Hogwarts will be ours." He glared at Harry in mock annoyance. "And whose idea was that?"

Harry grinned. "Yours of course. I, as a Gryffindor Lion, am far too noble to think of such a sly and cunning plan."

"Ass," Draco muttered.

"Unless, of course, you've changed your mind and want to be in the same house… In which case you'd have to let go of your prejudices against Gryffindor and learn to be a lion…" He laughed at the horrified expression on Draco's face. "Well, I can't very well be sorted into Slytherin, now can I? No one would ever trust me… Besides, just imagine the look on Lucius' face…"

Draco's look of horror melted into one of evil delight. After a moment he shook his head. "As fun as that would be, I think we'd be better off splitting up. Much easier to get Slytherin in line with one of us on the inside. If we're going to break down the walls between the houses, we have to start with Gryffindor and Slytherin. They're the ones with the most volatile animosity towards each other."

Harry nodded. "I agree. So it's decided?"

Draco nodded. He was unable to keep a smirk from crossing his face. "They won't know what hit them."

Harry smirked in response. "That's what I'm counting on."

_The Great Hall…_

_Sorting…_

The buzz of excitement in the Great Hall was even more pronounced this year than it had been in the past. After all, standing beside the first years were the figures of two rather intimidating older students. Students who, according to rumor, were transferring in from Durmstrang. There was a great amount of speculation as to who they were, but the few who knew weren't letting the secret out. They felt that it was better for, well _anyone _other than them to break that news.

Harry and Draco just stood silently, occasionally exchanging amused glances as bits of conversation reached them. It was frightfully amusing to observe the effect that they were having on the students. They watched as Professor McGonagall placed a battered old hat on the stool in front of them. They had known from the moment they'd met her that she was not a witch to be trifled with. Harry had decided that she was someone that he would very much like to have on his side… and very much regret angering…

His thoughts were interrupted as the Sorting Hat began its song.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted;_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the worlds best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_And never did they dream the they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendship firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned against each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the sorting now begin._

Harry nodded knowingly at Draco as the Sorting hat finished its song and faint applause rang through the hall. It was just as they'd thought. Hogwarts was horribly divided… and as such, was ripe for the picking.

They watched in interest as the first years were sorted. Once the hat had sorted all of them, the attention of everyone in the hall shifted to Dumbledore, who stood.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," he said, glancing around the room at the bright young faces before him. There was a strange feeling in the air. Something telling him that something significant and potentially world changing was about to happen. What it was, or what form it would take continued to elude him. He looked over at the two young men remaining by the sorting hat. "As you are all without doubt aware, we have two new students with us this year, transferring in from Durmstrang Institute. They will be entering fifth year here and will be sorted momentarily. They are…" Dumbledore paused and turned to the two young men. His eyes sparkled behind half-moon glasses. "I'm afraid that you failed to include your names in your correspondence…?"

Harry grinned before nodding to Draco, prompting him to go first.

Draco winked at him. "Draco Malfoy," he drawled arrogantly, giving a slight bow in the direction of the Headmaster. There were a few gasps throughout the hall as people recognized the name. The Potions Master sat up slightly straighter in his chair, shooting a confused look at the Headmaster. Why hadn't Lucius informed him that Draco was transferring in?

Dumbledore just stared at Draco in shock, the tickling sense of foreboding in the back of his mind becoming a wailing siren.

Harry snorted slightly as he watched shock and disbelief flitter across people's faces. If Draco had gotten that reaction… He shrugged, deciding to just go for it…

"And _I_ am Harry Potter," he said. It seemed like everyone in the hall gasped as his name reached their ears.

And then the whispers started.

_Harry Potter? Really!?_

_It's Harry Potter!_

_The Boy Who Lived!? Finally at Hogwarts! _

_But what's he doing with __**Draco Malfoy**__? Is he dark? _

_Why are they here now? What's happened?_

_D'you reckon they're evil?_

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes as parts of the various conversations reached his ears. He glanced over at Draco and grimaced. Draco smirked back and nodded in the direction of the Headmaster.

Harry took a deep breath before chancing a look at Dumbledore's face… and began to snicker. It was an opportunity that few in the Wizarding world were allowed to enjoy. Seeing Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, Supreme Mugwump, completely and undeniably gob smacked.


	3. Chapter Two: Snakes and Snake Charmers

Chapter Two: Snakes and Snake Charmers

Harry's snicker soon became a full-blown laugh as Dumbledore's mouth started to move wordlessly.

A rare sight, indeed.

McGonagall was having a hard time controlling her own shock. She, unlike the majority of the people in the hall, appeared to know exactly what this revelation meant.

The Malfoy's had raised Harry Potter.

The implications were widespread… and possibly devastating.

Severus Snape didn't look surprised so much as… apocalyptic. It was apparent that he'd had absolutely no idea that Harry had been right under his rather large beak all along.

It was all very amusing, to say the least.

Harry glanced over at Draco, his laughter ending in a snort at the look on his brother's face.

Ever the Malfoy, Draco had moved quickly from amused to bored… At least to all outward appearances.

Now that the big reveal was over, he wanted to get on with the real show.

Namely the sorting.

However, when he noticed Harry watching him, he winked slightly and then nodded in the direction of one of the tables. Harry turned his head slightly and followed Draco's line of sight.

And he laughed again.

There _were _a few familiar faces in the crowd of unknowns... Just as surprised as everyone else, but for different reasons.

Harry raised his hand and smirked as he waved at Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini... sending another shocked gasp through the assembled students.

Harry just shrugged and glanced back at Professor Dumbledore, He was relieved to see that the old man's shock and speechlessness had given way to muttering and sputtering.

Soon the old coot would have his formidable powers of speech back and they would get on with the sorting… hopefully before Drake made too much of an arse of himself.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Draco drawled, yawning dramatically. "So, he's Harry Potter. Deal with it and let's move on."

"Oh!" Dumbledore started slightly, coming back to himself. "Well, yes," he said, motioning to Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Malfoy first, if you please."

Draco stepped forward and sat on the stool, glancing insolently in Professor McGonagall's direction. The Professor sighed silently, but placed the sorting hat on Draco's head.

It surprised no one when the hat loudly proclaimed, "_SLYTHERIN_" before even touching Draco's head.

The newly appointed Slytherin smirked as he slipped off the stool and went to join his new housemates.

Harry took a deep breath before moving forward and taking the seat just vacated by his brother. So far so good. Now if only his sorting would go so well...

Yeah, that was going to happen...

Harry sighed slightly as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, preparing himself for a fight...

"_Ahh, Harry Potter at last," _The Hat said faintly in his head. "_Never did I think that I would get this opportunity. It is a pleasure my dear boy. Now where to put you? Let's see... Loyalty, yes, there is much loyalty in you… To a fault almost, I would say. You would do well in Hufflepuff, but that house is not the place for you. A good mind too. Oh yes. More than anyone in this world, except perhaps that 'brother' of yours, realizes. Ravenclaw would be good for you, but you would not be happy there. Let's see…Courage, strength…, and the foolish bravery that Gryffindor himself so admired. Yes, all of those qualities are yours. But the slyness… the cunning. Slytherin himself would have been proud with you in his house. And having been raised by the Malfoys…Yes… I believe that the place for you is _SLY…"

_"_NO_!"_

The only sound remaining in the Great Hall was the fading echo of Harry's cry. Everyone had gone still and silent at the shout, never before having seen anyone disagree with the Sorting Hat so forcefully.

And it was apparent that Harry Potter was currently in the midst of a very heated, yet _silent _argument with the Sorting Hat.

Moreover, it wasn't too clear who was winning.

"_Why should I stop?" _The Sorting Hat asked. "_You are perfect for Slytherin."_

"_No!" _Harry thought emphatically. "_I may have qualities of that house, but it is not where I'm meant to be. Put me in Gryffindor."_

_"Cheeky," _The Sorting Hat said, sounding somewhat amused. "_But you are only proving my point."_

Harry's eyes narrowed. "_Do you enjoy existence, my dear hat? Because if I am not sorted into Gryffindor, the consequences for __**you **__will be dire."_

There was an audible gasp from The Sorting Hat, which had the students and faculty of Hogwarts exchanging startled glances.

"_Not the words of a Gryffindor, my dear boy. Not at all." _The Sorting Hat said, almost sadly.

"_It doesn't matter,"_ Harry thought emphatically. "_I __**must**__ be in Gryffindor. I know what you can see in me. __**I let you in**__. I know that you know my past, what I need to do for my future… for the future of the Wizarding World. Put me where I need to be!"_

"_Are you a snake in lion's clothing as I feel you to be? Or are you truly a lion in snake's clothing, as you wish for me to believe? Only time will tell... but I shall give you the opportunity to prove me wrong. You win Mr. Potter." _Therefore, in the end, the Sorter threw in the proverbial hat. "I choose... _**GRYFFINDOR**_!"

Harry grinned and took the hat from his head, handing it to a speechless McGonagall. He headed for the Gryffindor table, ignoring the hat's continued mutterings, though Minerva McGonagall heard them quite clearly, paling slightly at the implications...

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table...

When Draco had reached the Slytherin table, he'd taken the open seat between Blaise and Pansy... a seat that something in him said should always have been his. As soon as he sat down, he turned his attention to the front of the hall to watch Harry's sorting.

Pansy looked over at Blaise questioningly, getting a shrug in reply. She rolled her eyes at him and then leaned close to Draco. "So _why _is it that the Brother's Malfoy never informed their _friends _that they would be attending Hogwarts this year?" She whispered softly into his ear.

Draco smirked, letting his attention drift to the young woman beside him for a moment. "Which friends would those be, my dear?"

"Funny Malfoy," Blaise said, joining the conversation. The three started in surprise and looked at the front of the hall as Harry's shout cut the sorting hat off mid pronouncement. "More importantly," Blaise added, as he realized what the Sorting Hat had been about to say and what Harry's reaction to it meant. "Why is our dear snake charmer campaigning to be in a house other than our own?"

"Well, his parents _were _Gryffs," Draco evaded smoothly.

"But that's not the reason, is it Drake?" Pansy said, smirking knowingly. "You boys have been scheming..."

"Why Pansy, whatever gives you that idea?" Draco asked cautiously.

Pansy laughed. "Drake, Drake, Drake... When it comes to you and Harry, there is always a scheme..."

"Too true," Draco admitted.

"So what is it this time?" Blaise asked. "Murder? Mayhem? Death and destruction?" A sly smirk crossed his face and he raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Wanton debauchery?"

"You wish," Pansy sneered.

The three paused in their discussion as The Sorting Hat made its unwilling pronouncement of "GRYFFINDOR!"

"All kidding aside," Blaise said, studying Draco gravely. "Why are you and Harry here? And what possible reason could Harry have for willingly becoming a Gryffindork?"

"Well, you know Harry," Draco said with a shrug. "Still a Gryffindor at heart, much to my family's chagrin. As for why we're here at all..." A dark look passed over Draco's face. "_That _is a story for another time."

"Draco..." Pansy began.

"Not now Parkinson," Draco hissed. "What kind of Slytherin would I be if I revealed family secrets in the middle of the great hall?"

"But what happened?" Pansy insisted. "Last I knew, your father had stated that he would be rotting in hell before he'd allow the two of you to have any contact with 'the blithering, meddlesome old fool' and 'his merry band of blood traitors.'" Her face took on a contemplative expression. "He's _not _rotting in hell, is he?"

Draco snorted. "Alas, my father is still very much alive, but very much _unaware _that we are anywhere but Durmstrang..."

Pansy's eyes widened. "He doesn't know?" she hissed.

Draco shook his head and Blaise grinned. "And this is the very reason I have long wished that you and Harry had come to Hogwarts from the beginning. I have a feeling our lives are about to become a whole lot more interesting."

"Of course," Draco said coolly. "Now that the cat is out of the proverbial bag, we have the chance to really stir things up. I mean really, we were in the middle of a bloody wasteland. I can't believe that Father actually thought that he would get away with hiding Harry bloody Potter in _Siberia _for the next three years."

"I thought Durmstrang was in Germany... or something?"

"Or something," Draco agreed. "Really Parkinson, Siberia is simply an expression. You need to get out more..."

"So how do you plan on informing Malfoy senior that you are no longer attending Durmstrang?" Blaise asked, interrupting before the conversation could make a turn towards the unpleasant...

"I'm sure that the Durmstrang Headmaster has already informed him of our failure to arrive... and Harry will be sending Orion with a detailed explanation of where we actually are... in a day... or so."

"You're going to turn this school on its head," Pansy stated, a slightly wicked grin gracing her face.

Draco laughed. "Why, Pansy... that's only the beginning..."

Gryffindor Table

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, studying the faces of his housemates as he did so. The expressions ranged from distrustful, to awed, to welcoming... but that was to be expected. He knew that some people would have a hard time accepting anyone who'd been raised by a Malfoy, just on principle. And he couldn't say that he really blamed them.

Instead, he chose to ignore it, calling up a cheerful grin of greeting and taking the available seat between Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"I had a feeling that you'd be joining us," Hermione said, smiling warmly at him. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Apparently, not everyone agrees with you," Harry said, looking down the table.

"Well, you came in with a Malfoy and you waved to Parkinson and Zabini... Not exactly the way to your housemates' hearts," Ron supplied helpfully.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed. She turned to Harry. "Excuse him. He doesn't believe in tact."

"Hey, tact is completely overrated," Ron said with a shrug. "It's just a lie wrapped up in pretty packaging. I don't see the need for that."

And Harry smiled. He could definitely get to like this Weasley kid... if only he could get him over his automatic dislike for Draco.

"I don't have any problem with honesty, Ginny," Harry said simply. "I know the reputation that the Malfoy name carries with it. And I know first hand just how evil they can be. As for Parkinson and Zabini... Well, Pansy and Blaise are two of my oldest friends in the world... Actually, they were the _only _two wizarding children that Lucius would allow near Drake and me."

"And you actually like them?" Ginny asked, disbelievingly.

Harry snorted. "Well, yes, most of the time. Why? What have they done to you?"

Ginny looked at Hermione uncertainly and Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess they have kept pretty low under the radar... but Slytherins in general go out of their way to make our lives miserable."

"And we return the favor."

Harry looked to his left and was faced with a pair of identical freckled faces.

"Fred and George Weasley at your service, Mr. Potter," one of them said. Both of them gave pseudo bows.

"Just so you know, he's George and I'm Fred," the other one added.

"Don't listen to him," the first said. "I'm Fred and he's George."

"Ah yes," George said, shaking his head slightly. "I was a bit confused... He's completely right. I'm George and he's Fred."

"That was some entrance you made," Fred said with a grin.

"Never seen Dumbledore in such a state," George added.

"So we just wanted to come over and shake your hand," Fred continued, holding out his hand, which Harry shook with an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah, we don't rightly care who you were raised by or with," George said, holding out his hand, which Harry shook as well.

"And we choose not to question your choice in friends..."

"Even if some of them happen to be _Slytherin_..."

"Slimy gits..."

"After that gag..."

"And considering the fact that you had the good sense to pick Gryffindor over Slytherin..."

"We just wanted to say..."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the finished together.

"I thank you," Harry said with a grin... noticing with some relief that now that the Weasley twins had given him an official welcome, other members of the house seemed to be relaxing a bit. "And I do hope that _others _choose not to judge me on the person who raised me."

There was a smattering of muttering and uncertain looks were exchanged up and down the table.

"It's not like Lucius Malfoy was _my _choice," Harry continued, seeming to ignore any reaction to his words. "Unfortunately, I was only two years old at the time and had absolutely no say in the matter... And to put it as succinctly as possible... I don't like him, nor do I trust him. As for Drake, well, Draco is _not _his father. And their similarities end with their last name."

"Well, that is news," Fred said, looking thoughtful.

"The Malfoy heir, not so Malfoyish?"

"They'll never believe that back home..."

"Oh, would you two knock it off?" Ron said, sounding annoyed. "You'll have plenty of time to give him the third degree later."

"Okay Ronniekins," Fred said, with a wink at his twin.

"No need to threaten us with that shiny old prefect's badge..." George added, shuddering in mock terror.

"Which reminds me, we simply must check with Professor McGonagall to insure that he was _indeed _made a prefect..."

"And didn't merely _steal _Percy's old badge..."

"As we would have done..."

"Oh leave him be!" Ginny exclaimed, glaring at her older brothers. "And go sit down so the feast can start!"

Fred and George widened their eyes in mock terror and hurried theatrically back to their seats.

"I thank you Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said, his voice colored with amusement. "I do have some announcements to make before we may begin eating, if everyone could quiet down..." He paused while the last of the noise petered out.

"Let me begin by informing all our new students and reminding some of our returning students," he looked pointedly at the Weasley twins, "that the Forbidden Forest is _indeed _forbidden. There are dangers there that you are not prepared to face." He paused for a moment before continuing. "The list of prohibited items is again on Mr. Filch's door. Mr. Filch also wanted me to remind you that there is no spell casting in the halls... or running."

Dumbledore smiled benignly at the smattering of giggling that answered his words. "Hmm, what am I forgetting?" He looked over at the Professor's table and seemed to take notice of the empty chair. "Oh, yes... Although he has yet to arrive, your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for the new term will be none other than... Mr. Sirius Black."


	4. Chapter Three: Revelations

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

"Oh, yes... And though he has yet to arrive, your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the new term will be Mr. Sirius Black."

Professor Dumbledore addressed this announcement to the entire school, but his eyes never left Harry's face while speaking. He was intrigued by who the Boy Who Lived had become, even more so at seeing his reaction to this announcement.

Harry Potter seemed not in the least bit surprised that Sirius Black would be a professor that year. In fact, he almost seemed to be expecting it.

Could that be why Harry had chosen this year to rejoin the British Wizarding World? Or was there another, darker reason that Dumbledore simply did not have the heart to imagine as of yet?

Who was Harry Potter now?

Moreover, could he ever become the hero that their world so needed?

Professor Dumbledore sighed softly, knowing that only time would tell.

He continued his announcement, determined not to let his uncertainty show. "As you all know, Mr. Black was cleared of all charges last year after his capture of Peter Pettigrew here on Hogwarts grounds a year and a half ago..."

Gryffindor Table

Harry could feel Professor Dumbledore's eyes on him during the announcement of Sirius Black's name... and it took everything in his power to refrain from snorting derisively. Honestly, what did the old man expect? A gasp? A frown? A little jig, perhaps? It wasn't as if the news were a surprise to him and he wasn't about to let anyone know that it mattered to him... at all.

Harry watched as Ron's ears went slightly pink as Professor Dumbledore continued to explain Sirius Black's recent exoneration. He smirked slightly, knowing that Peter Pettigrew had hidden in the Weasley home for many years, disguised as a pet rat. Apparently, that fact was a bit of an embarrassment to Ron...

He listened as Dumbledore finished his speech with a few ridiculous words and then finally allowed the meal to begin.

Harry ate rather fitfully as he tried to keep up with the questions being thrown at him from all sides. He was relieved when Ron finally quieted them with a few choice words. Harry was then, thankfully, able to turn his full attention to his meal. The food was better at Hogwarts than it had been at Durmstrang... not that such a thing was that big of a surprise.

Once finished, he happened to look up at just the right instant and caught a moment between Ron and Hermione that made him smile slightly.

It was a small thing really; just a slight touch, but it told him a lot about the relationship between the two of them. Neither one seemed to be the type to be overly demonstrative in public... but that lingering touch...

There were some deep feelings there.

Hermione got to her feet and Ron followed her lead. "If the first years would follow us," Hermione called.

"Oi! Gryffindor first years!" Ron yelled. "This way!"

Harry started slightly in surprise as Ron and Hermione began to move forward with a gaggle of first years following them. There was a pronounced limp to Ron's stride; something that Harry had not really had the opportunity to notice before. It threw him for a moment. Wizarding medicine could do so much, especially in conjunction with the natural healing abilities of young people. What injury could have been so bad that magic couldn't have fixed it?

He opened his mouth to ask, but thought better of it before the first word could leave his mouth. "Should I follow you then?"

"Well, sure..." Ron started, stopping when Ginny shook her head.

"Not to worry brother dear," Ginny said with a smirk and a wink. "I'll make sure he gets there safely."

"I'm sure you will," Hermione said with a small smile.

Ron rolled his eyes. "As long as that's acceptable to Harry?" He looked over at Harry and got a nod of approval. He then looked sternly at his sister. "No funny business Ginevra... and that includes pranks!" Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother and he laughed.

Harry and Ginny remained silent until the Prefects, and the gaggle of first years with them, had disappeared out the doors of the Great Hall.

Once they were gone, Harry looked over at Ginny... and was surprised at the serious expression on her face. She couldn't possibly...

But she did.

"I know you want to ask about Ron's leg and I can't tell you how grateful I am that you managed to _not _ask him. He would have told you... something... likely with a shrug and a grin... but it would have hurt him. And that's something I truly hate. He's been hurt enough."

"What happened?" Harry asked gently.

"I can't tell you that," Ginny said with a small, sad smile.

"Ginny..."

"I know you're curious... I just don't know that I'm the one to tell you that story. Let's just say that Ron has good reasons for hating the Slytherins. The most pressing one being the reason for that limp. Nerve damage so severe that even magic..." Ginny paused, taking a shaky breath. "They almost killed him his first year and thanks to Lucius Malfoy's interference they skipped away with nothing but a slap on the wrist and license to continue to harass him." A deep anger burned in her eyes. "I'm not one to judge an entire house on the actions of a few... if fact I _know _that there are a few Slytherins that are not so bad, but can you understand that after his experiences it's hard for Ron to share that view?"

Harry nodded curtly, an unspeakable emotion burning deep in his eyes. "Please tell me the whole story, Ginny," he stated seriously.

Ginny shook her head. "I just told you..." She got to her feet. "We should be getting back to the dorm..."

Harry grabbed her arm gently. "Please sit back down," he implored, a grave look on his face. "I need to know."

Ginny sat, but she stared at him silently for a moment. Harry suffered her intense scrutiny silently.

"Why are you here?" She asked finally. "And why is it so important that you know?"

"There are many reason's for both," Harry stated quietly. "There is not time, nor is this the place, for any long explanations. Just the fact that Lucius involved himself in the matter at all is enough for me to need to know what happened. There is also the fact that my brother may be rooming with some of the Slytherins that you speak of... and neither one of us is exactly on the best of terms with _those kind _of Slytherins."

The emphasis he placed on the last part of his final sentence gave Ginny pause. The fact that he was saying that not only he, but also the _Malfoy heir _were on bad terms with Voldemort's followers was not lost on her. The significance of that was somewhat astounding. Lucius Malfoy was widely thought to be Voldemort's right hand man. To have both is adopted son and blood son turn against that life...

However, it was the sincere need in his voice that convinced her to continue.

"It all started when Tracey Davis called Hermione a..." Ginny paused, and then whispered. "Well, a '_mudblood'_."

Harry nodded. "What year is Tracey Davis?"

"He's a fifth year now, like you." Harry nodded. "Ron didn't even really _like _Hermione much back then; she tended to be a little..." Ginny paused again, realizing that she was getting off track. "But he wasn't about to let anyone call a _girl _and a fellow Gryffindor something so horrible... Especially not a 'greasy Slytherin git.'" Ginny frowned darkly. "Ron was never one for finesse. He's always been very upfront with how he confronts people..."

"He hit him," Harry supplied with a slight smile. Not the actions of a 'pureblood' in the minds of much of the Wizarding World... but very satisfying nonetheless.

Ginny nodded. "And Tracey challenged him to a Wizard's Duel. Dean Thomas offered to serve as Ron's second..."

"It was a trap," Harry supplied again, easily reading between the lines.

Ginny nodded. "He was a first year, a little gullible... _very _hotheaded. He and Dean went to the meeting place and a group of Slytherins jumped them. Tracey Davis, Crabbe and Goyle. A couple of older boys, mostly second years I think. Dean was knocked cold pretty early in the fight and they left him where he lay. But Ron..." Ginny sighed softly. "Something was being hidden in the school that year. There are a lot of rumors about what it was, but no one seems to know for sure. Because of whatever was being guarded, there was a room that was off limits."

Ginny paused for a moment, tears filling her eyes. "They threw him in there and locked the door behind him."

"What was in the room?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny shook her head slightly, as if still unable to believe that it had happened. "A giant, three-headed dog. Ron's lucky to be alive. By the time they found him... There was a lot of damage done. The blood-loss, broken bones and torn muscles Madame Pomphrey was able to fix rather easily... but the tendon and nerve damage..."

Harry nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Nerves and tendons _could_ be regenerated. However, it was a long, painful process that was only about fifty percent effective... _if _you were lucky.

"He seems to deal with it rather well," Harry said, a trace of uncertainty in his voice.

"He does," Ginny said, seemingly ending the conversation there.

Harry knew that there was a lot more to the story. He also knew that Ginny was done talking. He had convinced her to tell him of the attack. Anything more than that... The emotional scars she would leave for Ron to tell... if he ever chose to.

"And the students that attacked him are still here?" Harry asked, shaking his head in disbelief. He'd thought better of Dumbledore than that...

"Yes," Ginny said. "And therein lies the reason that the Malfoy name is such a hot button for my brother. Lucius Malfoy 'talked' the board into allowing the boys to stay at Hogwarts with nothing but a slap on the wrist. He then proceeded to talk them into reprimanding Dumbledore for having such a 'violent' animal within the school and convinced the board that the dog needed to be 'disposed of'.

"And Ron didn't want that?" Harry asked, somewhat surprised.

Ginny shook her head. "Fluffy belonged to Hagrid... and really, it was just doing its job. The Slytherins knew that the room was off limits and they knew how dangerous it would be to throw Ron in there... no matter what they may have claimed later. In fact Ron thinks..." Ginny paused, not sure if she should share that tidbit of information.

"Ron thinks...?" Harry prompted.

Ginny sighed, but relented. "He thinks... and Hermione agrees, by the way, that getting Fluffy out of the way may have been part of the plan..."

"One less obstacle in the way..." Harry whispered. Ginny nodded. "What happened to whatever was being hidden?" Harry asked finally. "Is it still here?"

Ginny shrugged. "Don't know. One of the professor's tried to steal it, I think. He died a rather horrible death from what the twins tell me... but then, you can never trust anything that the twins tell you. After that," she shrugged again. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Harry was silent, his mind racing. He had to find out what had been in that room... He didn't object as Ginny once again suggested that they head back to Gryffindor Tower.

Slytherin Table

Draco sat silently at the Slytherin table, eating mechanically, his mind lost in thought. He could feel the eyes of his two friends on him, but ignored them. He only consented to look at them when Pansy poked him, rather hard, in the side.

"Ouch!" He hissed in annoyance. "What was that for, Parkinson?"

"Well, it's nice to see that we're actually _not _invisible. I was beginning to worry."

"Is there a reason that I should be talking to you, Pansy? Because last we met I don't remember anything particularly intelligent coming out of your mouth."

Pansy's face reddened and she glared darkly at him. "I wish to hell we'd gotten Harry instead of you Malfoy," she hissed. "_He _can carry on an 'intelligent' conversation, whereas you are more at home speaking to the..."

"Truce!" Blaise exclaimed holding up a hand.

Draco ignored him. "It's not exactly a secret that you prefer Harry's company to anyone else's," he stated with a malicious smirk. "Honestly, the way you pant after my brother..."

"Drake!" Blaise exclaimed, shock and fear coloring his voice as he watched Pansy in concern.

Thankfully, she smiled... though it was a tight and somewhat frightening smile. "Well, I've never heard Harry complain about any attention that I may have sent his way... so if you have a complaint about how I conduct myself around him... I suggest that you take it up with him... I'm sure that the conversation would be very educational... for you."

There was silence as the two boys stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and horror.

"Gah!" Draco exclaimed finally, seemingly unable of putting forth a coherent sentence.

Blaise was luckier. "Really Pans, I think there was far too much implied in that statement for either Drake's or my comfort. Please, do control yourself in the future."

Pansy smiled, this time with better humor. "I will if he will."

Draco nodded slightly in agreement. Honestly, he'd known that his brother's relationship with Pansy could only be described as... complicated... but really, that was all the thought that he wanted to give to the matter.

The three remained silent for a while, Draco looking down somewhat sullenly at his food, Pansy studying him carefully and Blaise ignoring both of them.

Pansy finally spoke. "Drake, I have to ask... What's with the hair?" The fact that Draco had always been a bit vain about his hair made her wonder what could possibly have possessed him to shave it off.

Draco went bright red. "Lost a bet," he grumbled darkly.

Blaise snorted and turned to look at Draco in disbelief. "And here I was thinking that you'd learned your lesson about betting against our snake charmer years ago."

"Yes, well, he can occasionally talk me into one that _seems _like easy money... If only I could remember that a sure thing is _never _a sure thing when it comes to Harry."

"And just what was this bet?" Blaise asked, trying not to sound as curious as he was.

"We sent Orion to Dumbledore about three weeks before term was to start with our transcripts and a letter explaining that we wanted to attend Hogwarts. We removed any mention of our names from the documents. I said there was no way that Dumbledore would just accept us, no questions asked. Harry said, 'wanna bet?'"

Pansy and Blaise laughed. "Two of the scariest words in the English language..."

"C'mon Drake," Blaise continued, getting to his feet. "We have to get the latest Slytherins to the dorms... and that includes you."

"First years," Pansy called softly, getting to her feet. That was all the prompting that the youngsters would get. If they didn't follow... well, that was just tough luck for them... If they were lucky, they'd find a helpful Hufflepuff. If they weren't...

Draco stood and followed his friends out of the Hall, only sparing a quick glance to see where Harry was. Seeing that his brother had already left the hall, he shrugged and continued through the doors.

Headmaster's Office

As soon as both Harry and Draco had left the Great Hall, Dumbledore got to his feet and made his way to his office. Sirius Black was waiting for him beside the gargoyle.

"Good evening Sirius," Professor Dumbledore said distractedly. "Cockroach Cluster." The gargoyle moved out of the way, revealing the twisting staircase to his office. "Come up. We have many things to discuss."

"You all right, Professor?" Sirius asked uncertainly. He'd never seen Dumbledore this out of sorts.

"I shall explain in a moment," Professor Dumbledore said, making his way up the stairs. Sirius followed.

"Sorry I'm so late professor," Sirius said, hurriedly explaining. "I was seeing solicitors and barristers about petitioning for custody of Harry. It went longer than I expected, but I didn't want to leave in the middle of anything. They're starting the research..."

Professor Dumbledore interrupted him abruptly. "Harry Potter has arrived at Hogwarts, Sirius."

Sirius stopped mid-sentence and gaped at Professor Dumbledore. "What!? Where is he? Where has he been? Is he all right? Good gad man! Speak! Where is he?"

"Settling in to the Gryffindor dorms I imagine," Professor Dumbledore said slowly. Sirius turned and was about to rush out of the room when Prof. Dumbledore stopped him. "Not quite yet Sirius! There are some things that you must know first."

Professor Dumbledore's tone stopped Sirius dead in his tracks. "What?"

"Mr. Potter arrived in the company of one Draco _Malfoy_." Sirius gaped at the Headmaster for a moment and then sat down hard in the nearest chair. "He attended Durmstrang for the past four years. Lucius Malfoy is his guardian."

There was total silence in the room as Sirius attempted to absorb this information. He shook his head slightly. "What the hell is the Wizengamut playing at, Albus?" Sirius asked finally, his voice weak. "Lucius Malfoy?"

"Exactly my question, Albus," Minerva said as she entered the office. "To send _Harry Potter _to Malfoy Manor to be raised! What were they thinking?"

"Perhaps that anywhere was better than a muggle home?" Severus provided, entering behind Minerva. "Though I don't know what you're all worried about. He _was _sorted into Gryffindor, wasn't he?"

Sirius regained some of his color at this reminder. "Well, that's a good sign, isn't it?"

Minerva sighed. "It would be a better one if we didn't know that he had to threaten the hat in order to be placed there. The Sorting Hat was quite determined to place him in Slytherin."

"Bah!" Sirius exclaimed. "A Potter in Slytherin? Never happen!"

"It wouldn't have been the first time," Albus said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked. "As far as I know, all Potter's have been Gryffindors... maybe an occasional Ravenclaw."

"A very occasional Ravenclaw," Severus said snidely.

Minerva glared at him. "It will do you well to know that after Slytherin, the Hat's second choice for house for our young Mr. Potter _was _Ravenclaw. Gryffindor came in third. It will do none of us any good to underestimate him. No good at all."

"I concur, Minerva," Dumbledore said seriously. "I see you spoke to the Sorting Hat?" Minerva nodded. Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue but Sirius interrupted.

"I want to know which Potter was a Slytherin, Professor," Sirius said insistently.

Dumbledore sighed. "And that also brings us back to why young Mr. Potter was placed in Malfoy Manor. Abigail Potter was placed in Slytherin many, many years ago. Her family was incensed, of course, but there was nothing to be done. They came to accept the placement, as many other parents have had to over the years. What they _couldn't _accept was Abigail's choice to marry Alastair Malfoy, Lucius's grandfather."

"Abigail Malfoy was a Potter?" Sirius gasped.

"She was disowned when she refused to call off the wedding. As you know, Alastair was a supporter of Grindelwald early in his rise. His views were apparent even back when he was here at Hogwarts with Abigail. Her family refused to support her relationship to someone with such dark beliefs."

"But how does all this explain Harry's placement at Malfoy Manor?" Sirius asked. "There must have been someone more closely related?"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "Abigail was James' Great Aunt. James was an only child, as was his father. Abigail was his grandfather's _only _sibling. Harry is the last of the Potter line, so Lucius Malfoy _is_ his closest magical blood relative. I'm not sure whether or not James was even aware that they were related, or how Lucius found out. All I know is that the relationship must have been enough for the Wizengamut to feel comfortable placing him there, despite Lucius' ties to Voldemort."

"Their stupidity continues to amaze," Sirius said darkly. "The hope of the Wizarding World sent to live with Voldemort's right hand man. No matter their reasoning, that has to be the worst decision they've ever made."

"I agree," Minerva said darkly. "To think that they believed that _Lucius Malfoy _was a better choice than his Muggle relatives..."

"Have you spoken with him Albus?" Sirius asked softly. "Do you... Do you think that they treated him all right?" He took a deep breath and asked the question that was on all of their minds. "Which side is he on?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed softly. "I haven't spoken with him, Sirius and no, I don't know which side he's on. All I know is that he wanted to be in Gryffindor and that he's somewhat fiercely protective of his 'brother.'"

"His brother..." Sirius said slowly, his voice full of disbelief. "Draco Malfoy, his brother... What house is he in?"

"Slytherin," Snape supplied helpfully.

"Great," Sirius said darkly. "Any other earth-shattering surprises for me?"

"No," Minerva supplied in place of Professor Dumbledore. "But I would recommend that you leave Harry to settle in tonight. I don't think that he's quite ready to have you descend on him in a fit of well-meaning questions and, knowing you, accusations. Let him get used to being here."

"Minerva..." Sirius wheedled.

"I mean it, Sirius. Leave him be!"

"But..."

"Don't make me stun you Black," Snape said, the look on his face saying that it really wouldn't be an inconvenience in the least.

"Fine," Sirius stated petulantly. "I have to go let Moony know anyway. I'll be back in time for morning classes."

"Fine," Professor Dumbledore said benignly.

Sirius left, soon followed by Severus and Minerva, leaving Professor Dumbledore alone, with nothing but his own depressing thoughts as companions. He was soon pacing around his office...

Before long, he found himself standing in front of an old wooden trunk that rested in the corner of his office. He studied it for a moment as if it held the answer to all the questions bouncing about in his head. Finally, he opened the trunk and began sifting through it. It didn't take him long to find the package that he had prepared many years earlier... when his hope had been great. Had Harry arrived at Hogwarts as a first year, he felt sure that he would have had no hesitation handing it over... But now...

Should he have faith that the son of James and Lily would use it well...? Or should he cave to the misgivings that abounded in his soul?

The decision wasn't an easy one, but in the end he did the only thing that he could. James had left the cloak in his care, but it had always been meant for Harry. He would not deny the boy this connection to his father.

Using the spell usually reserved for Christmas morning, he banished the package to the end of Harry's bed in Gryffindor Tower.

Only time would tell if he'd made the right decision.

Gryffindor Common Room

Harry followed Ginny into the Common Room, shifting uncertainly as the room went silent upon their entry. He ignored them, nodding as Ginny pointed out the fifth year stairs.

"Thanks, Ginny. I appreciate you showing me around."

"No problem," Ginny said. She caught sight of some of her friends in the far corner. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Harry nodded. He looked around the common room, feeling the many eyes resting on him... No one approached him though.

Ron was one of the people studying the perplexing young man who had just joined their ranks. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this new transfer. There were so many things to consider, not the least of which being that he was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, who, despite being raised by the Malfoy's, appeared to be a good guy. Someone that Ron would like to have as a friend. And if he thought about it that way, deciding what to do really wasn't that much of a decision. He shrugged slightly, choosing to put aside his pride and his prejudices and apologize.

He approached Harry boldly and held out his hand. "Truce?"

Harry looked surprised, but shook his hand. "Sure, but I think that you more than made up for anything you may have said on the train. You were quite helpful dinner."

Ron shrugged. "That's my job," he said. "Keep the peace, protect the new students... give my brother's a hard time. I _am _really sorry about what happened on the train, though. The Malfoy name is a bit of a hot button for me." Ron studied Harry as he spoke, nodding in acceptance at the lack of surprise on Harry's face at his words. "Ginny told you, then?"

Harry nodded. "I asked her, convinced her to tell me. There's a lot going on here that can't be easily explained... and I need as much information as I can get... as soon as I can get it."

Ron nodded slightly. "And it has something to do with Lucius Malfoy and..."

"Voldemort," Harry supplied easily. "Yeah. There's a lot more to it than that, but tonight is not the time for explanations. Just know that Drake and I are not you enemies. Nor are Blaise and Pansy. Soon enough, I'm sure that we'll all be fighting on the same side."

"Good to hear," Ron said with a slight smile "You'll get a pass with a lot of people because you're Harry Potter. For me, your actions so far are more important. You seem like a nice enough person and I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, Malfoy relations or not. And I guess I'm willing to take your word on Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini... So, no hard feelings?"

"Not from _me_," Harry said with a meaningful look.

Ron sighed softly. "I'll apologize to the git, okay? And I'll try to be nice... if he is."

Harry laughed slightly. Oh yes, Ron would fit in quite well. "I'll work on it," he said.

"Good enough," Ron said. He caught sight of Hermione watching them with approval and grinned. "And I think that I might have just scored some points with my girl," he shared softly, making sure that Hermione couldn't hear him. "See you!"

Harry grinned as Ron made his way across the common room and flopped down next to his girlfriend. He turned away as Ron began whispering in Hermione's ear, causing her to blush a flattering shade of pink.

He shook his head in amusement before looking around the room and then down at his watch.

"Somewhere to be?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"I promised to meet Drake in the library before curfew," Harry said with an answering grin. "Give me directions?"

"You only have an hour before curfew... It might be easier if I showed you."

"That's all right Ginny," Harry said with a shrug. "Just point me in the right direction. I'm pretty sure that I can find my way without too much trouble."

Ginny nodded and followed him out through the portrait hole. She quickly directed him through the many turns and staircases between Gryffindor Tower and the library. Harry nodded throughout her explanation, easily committing her directions to memory.

"Thanks Ginny," he said with a grin. "I promise to be back in time for curfew."

"Please do," Ginny said. "Because I'll get it from Hermione _and _Ron if you're not. _You let him go alone on his first night in the castle_... nag, nag, nag. Who knew Ron was so much like my mother?"

Harry laughed as she turned and reentered the common room. Once she was gone, he drew a map out of his pocket and easily followed the instructions on it... heading in the opposite direction from the library.

Slytherin Common Room - Darkest Corner

Blaise and Pansy maneuvered Draco into the darkest corner of the Slytherin Common room. They had sent the first years up to their rooms and most of the upperclassmen had either disappeared up the stairs or hadn't yet returned to the dungeons. They were alone for the moment.

"Time to spill, Malfoy," Pansy said softly. "Why are you and Harry here? What's your plan? And how come you're so disenchanted with your father all of a sudden?"

"Not so sudden," Draco said darkly. "The man is an ignorant sycophant with delusions of self importance. He may have had us fooled when we were children... but we grew up."

"What did he do?" Pansy asked softly. It must have been bad. The venom in his voice... When they were children, Draco had idealized his father. She wondered how she could have missed this during all the time they'd spent together over the summer.

Draco shook his head, as if unable to bring himself to say the words.

"What's Harry's plan?" Blaise said, knowing that this question they _might _get an answer for.

Draco glared slightly at this implication that he was taking orders from Harry... but soon smiled in acknowledgement. Harry _had _always been the planner. "We're taking over the school," he said nonchalantly. "Want in?"

Pansy gasped in surprise. "You're what? To what end?"

Draco looked around him cautiously. "Death to all Death Eaters my dear. And death to that withered old has-been Dark Lord. Harry is set on defeating him... and I'm going to help."

"Why the change Drake?" Pansy hissed, keeping her voice as low as possible. "You two were being groomed for the inner circle. Everyone knew that!"

"Well, things changed!"

"Not good enough Malfoy!"

"They tried to kill him, all right!" Draco hissed, his grey eyes like ice. "Those damned, sniveling cowards tried to kill _my brother_! No one gets away with that! Not even my _father_!"

"Well damn," Blaise said, a shocked look crossing his face. "That does explain a few things."

"Indubitably my dear Zabini," Pansy purred. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"_Do_, Parkinson?" Draco questioned.

"They tried to kill _Harry_, Drake. Do you honestly think that _I_ of all people would just let that go? Not on your life. Any enemy of yours is an enemy of mine. And that goes double for your brother."

"I quite agree," Blaise said. "So that's why Harry is playing nice with the Gryffs? Trying to jump-start a revolution so he can take control of the school?"

Draco sighed. "Well, you know Harry. He probably actually likes them, as annoying as they may seem to you and me. That whole fight for the underdog, hero of the people thing he has going for him."

"Ah yes," Pansy said, nodding her head slightly. "_That_. It would annoy the hell out of me if it was anyone but him."

The three were started out of their reverie by a fourth voice. "Did I hear the delightful word revolution coming from this corner? If so, where do I sign up?"

"Daphne!" Pansy exclaimed. She looked around anxiously, relieved to see that the other fifth year girl was the only other person in the vicinity. A few other Slytherins were now in the common room, but they were well out of earshot. "How much did you hear?"

Daphne Greengrass smirked slightly. "Enough to know that this year is going to be the most interesting one this place has seen in ages..."

"That's what I said," Blaise said with a grin. Draco just groaned, already going over how he was going to explain this situation to Harry. Not that _Harry _would be mad at him. He was more mad at himself for not paying closer attention. Neither he nor Harry knew anything about this girl. And Draco simply didn't have Harry's talent for reading people. He might have to play things up a bit... He needed to keep her quiet, at least until Harry could talk to her.

"Oops," Daphne said. "Someone doesn't seem too happy to see me..."

"Oh, Drake's fine," Pansy said, waving a pale hand dismissively in his direction.

"Yes," Blaise added. "We vouch for you, so as long as he doesn't tell his brother..."

Draco looked at him in disbelief, silently thanking Blaise for the opening. "You think that I'll be able to keep something like this from Harry? Are we mental as well as morally bankrupt?"

Blaise snorted. "What's your problem?"

"You and Pansy, fine. You've long since passed the 'Potter test', but a stranger? Someone he hasn't met and knows nothing about? You honestly think that it would be a good idea not to tell him about that?"

"Well..." Blaise said slowly.

"Hey, I didn't hear that much," Daphne said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous about having listened in.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Well, just that your father tried to have Harry Potter killed and a bit about a revolution and taking over the school..."

Draco sighed. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep what you heard to yourself. I don't have the skills necessary to oblivate you; otherwise, I already would have done it. Harry doesn't have that restriction. He might decide not to, so long as you don't cause any trouble for him." He looked down at his watch, ignoring the shocked looks worn by the other three Slytherins. "And speaking of my brother, I need to find him before curfew. Can someone point me in the direction of the library?"

Pansy shook herself slightly. "I'll show you," she offered, trying not to sound too eager.

"Not tonight Parkinson," Draco said with a quick smile. "Besides, you'll see him tomorrow in class... Just point me in the right direction."

Pansy sighed, but gave him directions to the Library, which Draco quickly memorized. He left the dungeons and started out, not pulling the map from his pocket until he was sure he was alone.

Draco easily followed the directions on the map and soon found himself standing next to Harry on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barby. They walked back and forth three times in front of the wall, concentrating on what they needed and a door soon appeared in front of them.

They glanced at each other, both shrugging slightly. Harry reached out and opened the door, both of them looking around the hallway cautiously before entering the room.

The space they found themselves in was perfect for their needs... of course, that was its very purpose. Their intel had served them exceedingly well in this case.

"Room of Requirements," Harry mumbled to himself, studying their new environment. "Perfect."

"Quite," Draco said with a grin.

Harry looked over at his brother and noted a slight nervousness to his manner. He smirked slightly. "So tell me Drake... just what did you do that you shouldn't have?"


	5. Chapter Four: The Helping Hand

**Chapter Four: A Helping Hand...**

_Draco easily followed the directions on the map and soon found himself standing next to Harry on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barby. They walked back and forth three times in front of the wall, concentrating on what they needed and a door soon appeared in front of them._

_They glanced at each other, both shrugging slightly. Harry reached out and opened the door, both of them looking around the hallway cautiously before entering the room._

_The space they found themselves in was perfect for their needs... of course, that was its very purpose. Their intel had served them exceedingly well in this case._

"_Room of Requirements," Harry mumbled to himself, studying their new environment. "Perfect."_

"_Quite," Draco said with a grin._

_Harry looked over at his brother and noted a slight nervousness to his manner. He smirked slightly. "So tell me Drake... just what did you do that you shouldn't have?"_

The room they that they were currently standing in was an enormous library. Books lined every wall from floor to ceiling. There were also newspaper archives, back issues of magazines (both Wizarding and Muggle) and maps.

"Must be every book every written..." Draco said slowly, looking around in amazement.

"Brilliant," Harry said with a grin. "You're going to have your work cut out for you, brother."

"Me?" Draco asked in surprise. "What about you?"

"Hey, everyone knows you're the smart one," Harry said with a shrug. "I'd only slow you down."

"Nice try," Draco said, his eyes narrowing. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you get out of research that easily!"

Harry sighed theatrically. "Ah well, it was worth a try."

"Right," Draco said mockingly.

They made their way across the Library to the only other set of doors. Draco pushed them open and they found themselves in another large room. It appeared to have been designed for training of all types. There were lots of mats, weapons and a corner dedicated to muggle exercise equipment.

"A muggle gym?" Draco questioned, raising his eyebrows at his brother.

Harry shrugged. "Well, we need to keep in shape, now don't we?"

"Just how much time do you think that we're going to be able to spend in here without it being noticed?"

"More as time goes on," Harry answered. He looked around the room appraisingly. He nodded as Draco indicated the three doors, one on each wall.

"Any preference?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "We have to look in all of them eventually."

"'Kay," Draco said, making his way to the first door, Harry at his heels. "Well damn," he said, looking down a long, door-lined hallway.

"You can say that again," Harry said, looking at the impossibly long hallway in amazement.

"Well damn," Draco repeated.

"Funny," Harry stated, rolling his eyes.

"Thought so," Draco said with a smirk. He opened the first door to his left and found a fully outfitted apartment. He looked over to where Harry had opened the first door on his right. "Apartment?"

Harry nodded and they both moved on to the next door.

"More of the same?"

"Yeah." Harry looked at the hallway stretching out seemingly endlessly before them. "Hmm. Next hallway?"

"Sure..." They left the first hallway and entered the second, Draco still mulling over the veritable apartment building they had just left. "Harry, just how many people do you plan on bringing in here? And when you say 'take over the school' ... Do you mean that literally?"

Harry looked at Draco in surprise for a moment and then snorted. "Mainly figuratively, Drake... But you never know when it will come in handy to have a place that can provide rooms for a couple hundred people on a whim... Especially a place that few know the location of or how to get into it. I was just testing it."

"Okay," Draco said. "Makes sense. Just so long as we're not moving an army in here within the next few weeks. I want to settle in a little first. You know, have a class or two... Maybe meet a few pretty girls..." He shook his head slightly. "And Harry. I hate to tell you this, but practicality? Not your strong suit."

Harry looked puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"One exceptionally long hallway?" Draco snorted. "You might want to consider branching hallways, you know... so people don't have to walk quite so far...?"

Harry looked a bit sheepish. "That would make more sense, huh? But as I said, it _was _just a test..."

Draco smirked at his brother and together they entered the second hallway. They each opened the first door that they came to.

"Potions lab," Harry said, closing the door behind him.

"Some sort of strategy room," Draco said, also closing his door. "Any map, book on warfare, military texts... basically anything you could need to plan a battle is in there."

They moved on to the next door.

"Weapons."

"Greenhouse."

_SLAM!_

When Draco spoke, his voice was carefully controlled and exceedingly calm. "Harry, would you kindly tell me why we need a Hungarian Horntail?"

Harry's eyes widened and a look of boyish pleasure crossed his face. "You're bloody kidding me! That worked?" Harry opened the door, ducking quickly to avoid the plume of smoke and fire that exited the room. "Wicked! I wonder if it's real?"

Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him backwards.

_SLAM!_

"Don't be a bloody moron!"

"What?" Harry asked.

Draco glared at him. "Bloody Gryffindors... Nutters, all of you! Just open the next door!"

Harry shrugged, complying willingly with his brother's request. "Charms." His voice was almost disappointed.

Draco shook his head as he opened the next door cautiously, peeking carefully into the room to assess for danger before taking a good look. "Why the hell do we need a room dedicated to Divination?"

"Hey, there are real seers in the worlds," Harry said with a shrug as he moved to the next door. "Just because we have yet to meet one doesn't mean that we won't. And if we do, we may need that room."

Draco shut the door to the Divination room and looked at Harry with bemusement. "When you prepare, you really prepare, don't you?"

Harry smirked as he too closed a door. "Hey, not all of this is me, brother. I know for a fact that you're responsible for this one." He pointed at the door that he'd just closed. "Been reading up on medieval torture devices, have we?"

Draco shrugged. "I will indeed take responsibility for that one... Might come in handy if we need to get some information out of someone..."

Harry shuddered slightly. "Shall I just leave that to you, then?"

"Indeed."

They had reached the end of the current hallway. "We can investigate the last hallway later," Harry said, looking down at his watch. "We need to get back to the main room."

Draco nodded and followed Harry to the Library. They watched the door silently, yet expectantly for a moment, and then Harry turned to Draco.

"Seriously now, Drake. What happened that has you worried?"

Draco sighed. "I took care of it, Harry. There was just a little incident when I was explaining the situation to Blaise and Pansy."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Daphne something or other, one of the other Slytherin fifth years, overheard part of the conversation. They had asked me about father and I got a little distracted... May have ranted a bit..."

Harry nodded. "Ah, yes. Well you are a bit irrational when you talk about that whole situation."

"'Irrational'? 'That whole situation'?" Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Harry, the man who raised us... as _brothers _mind you, set you up to die in some stupid ritual resurrection. I'm not being irrational. You're too bloody... _calm _about the whole damn... '_situation_'!"

Harry sighed. "I have to be, Drake."

It was all he would say.

It was all he _ever _said, but Draco understood what he meant.

But then, they always understood one another, sometimes more than either one wanted to...

Draco knew that Harry couldn't embrace the anger and hatred the way he could. He also knew that there was a very good reason for that.

It would hurt too much.

The man Harry had looked to as a father had betrayed him. Sent him blindly into a situation with the _intention _of getting him killed. To dwell on it too much...

Well, Draco could do that for him. Lucius had never tried to kill _him_.

And that was what made the situation different for Draco. He had stumbled onto the plan and managed to get in the way of it. He hadn't been the target. That would have brought about an entirely different set of emotions... the _least _of which would have been anger.

The kind of emotions that Harry had to deal with every time he was faced with what he called 'the situation'. Emotions that Harry simply wasn't prepared to deal with.

So he didn't.

He was always excessively calm about the 'situation', pretending that it didn't matter to him at all.

"So, what did she overhear?" Harry asked, casually changing the subject.

"A heck of a lot more than I wanted her to," Drake said, accepting the change of subject without protest. "But as I said, I handled the situation."

The look on Draco's face made Harry a bit nervous. Drake was nothing if not inventive when it came to cover stories.

"What exactly did you say to her?"

Draco shrugged, knowing why Harry was sounding so nervous. "Not too much, actually. I just acted really upset about having to tell you that she'd overheard. Then I told her that I would have oblivated her had I the skill, but that you didn't have that restriction..."

"What!? Drake!"

Draco smirked at his brother. "Hey, she doesn't know that you're 'above' such things. Then I just told her to keep her mouth shut and you probably wouldn't do anything... Blaise and Pans seemed to buy it."

"They thought that I would oblivate someone, just for the hell of it?" Harry asked in disbelief. He'd thought that they knew him better than that... especially Pansy. "What kind of scheme do they think we're running here?"

"Taking over the school with the intent of wiping out all Death Eater scum."

Which was, in simplest terms, what the plan was.

"What else did you tell them?" The words were full of trepidation. Draco had this tendency to be a _bit _dramatic...

"Just that you would have to meet Daphne and do your little 'Potter test' before she'd be let in the 'club.'"

And there is was.

"'Potter test'?" Harry exclaimed indignantly. "Damn it Drake! You're not on about that whole 'mojo' thing again are you? It's perfectly ridiculous!"

"You are almost never wrong in your estimation of people, Harry. They tend to do exactly what you think they're going to. It really is both frightening and amazing to behold... And even you can't deny that!"

"I can and I will!" Harry exclaimed. "There is absolutely nothing even remotely special about..."

"Shut it, Potter!"

Harry stopped talking, looking at Draco in surprise. "What?"

Draco smirked. "Remind me again of what it was you said the first time you saw Professor Chambers...?"

Harry glared darkly at his brother. "I don't see how that's relevant."

"You said, 'He's a Death Eater if I ever saw one. We'll have to watch our backs this year.'"

"One time."

"The picture of Black in the paper," Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"He just didn't look like a murderer to me!" Harry exclaimed defensively.

Draco shook his head. "Harry, that is one of the scariest pictures I have _ever _seen. No one has ever looked more like a murderer than he did in that picture!"

"Well, I was wrong about 'Father' and 'Mother' now wasn't I?"

Those words brought a momentary end to what had been, in reality, good-natured ribbing.

"It's hardest to see in the ones closest to you," Draco said softly.

Both boys were silent for a moment, and then Draco continued as if they hadn't digressed at all. "I'm not too worried about the situation. Pansy and Blaise seem to trust her. Besides," he said slyly, unable to keep himself from getting another little dig in... all in good fun, of course. "Once you turn on the famous Potter charm, she'll do whatever you tell her to."

Harry glared at Draco again. "Drake..." he said warningly.

"Harry, you have talked yourself out of more situations than anyone has a right to. We should have been expelled from Durmstrang at least seven times in the four years we were there..."

"Lucius..." Harry started, looking a little desperate.

"We blew up the _entire _West Wing, Harry."

"No one was hurt..." Harry said earnestly. "At least, not _unintentionally_."

"How about Professor Lunaris passing you in A&D? In fact, you did better than _me _in that class!" Astronomy and Divination were taught together at Durmstrang, concentrating more on Astronomy, Astrology and Seers, rather than on fortunetelling.

"So?"

"So? So!? Harry, you never even _went _to class... and you failed every test!"

"I had a vision..." Harry insisted defensively. "A very important and accurate vision!"

"You _faked _a very important and accurate vision!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I think that's more a reflection of her gullibility rather than of any action or talent on my part."

Draco snorted. "Sure it is. Face it, brother. You are, without doubt, the luckiest, most charismatic person on the face of the planet. There's no other explanation for the trophy's, the grades or the girls. 'Cause frankly, you're not that talented, not that smart and _definitely _not that pretty."

"Damn it Drake!" Harry exclaimed angrily. He'd had just about all the teasing he could stand... He tossed his wand to the side and hurled himself at his brother.

Draco threw himself backwards in a controlled fall as he was hit by 70 kg of aggravated wizard.

The wrestling match was just getting interesting when a high-pitched voice interrupted them. "Master sirs! Master sirs! What is you's doing?"

The boy's paused, Harry loosening his headlock on Draco, while Draco softened the blow that he'd been aiming at his brother's gut.

"Dobby!" The boys exclaimed as one. They looked at each other and then, in unison, pushed apart. Their attempts to look contrite and sheepish failed miserably as both began to shake unashamedly with laughter.

"'Bout time you showed up," Harry said breathlessly. "It's getting close to curfew."

"Dobby is sorry, Master sirs," Dobby said contritely, looking around the room as if in need of something. "Dobby shall be punishing..."

"Knock it off, Dobby," Draco said, interrupting. "You know you're not allowed to punish yourself. Harry was just joking anyway... weren't you Harry."

"Indeed," Harry said with a grin at the House Elf. "You're actually right on time. I'm just anxious to talk to you. And to thank you for the maps and instructions. They worked perfectly."

"And this place is exactly what we needed," Draco added, indicating the room they were in.

"As is its function, Master sirs."

"Dobby," Draco said with a sigh. "What is it we told you about this whole Master Sirs thing? It's a bit annoying."

Dobby flushed slightly and pulled at his large ears. "Dobby is to only call you Master when in the presence of elder Malfoy's or evil ones. Dobby is sorry. This is not so easy."

"Sure it is, Dobby," Harry said kindly. "Harry and Drake. Both really easy names. Honest."

"Dobby will be trying," Dobby said uncertainly.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. They did what they could.

"So, how are things going so far?" Draco asked.

"Hogwarts House Elves is suspicious of strangers, but they is coming to trust Dobby."

"Good," Harry said with a smile. "Drake and I really appreciate you doing this for us, Dobby."

Dobby blushed again. "It is no difficulty to be helping. Is there anything in particular that you need to be knowing?"

Harry looked over at Draco, who shook his head. "I haven't learned anything that needs to be looked into further yet. You?"

"I learned a great deal actually. Watch yourself around a Slytherin named Tracey Davis and his horde of followers. Bad news."

"According to the Gryffs?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"When they were first years, they threw a fellow first year into a room with a giant three-headed dog," Harry said, his voice matter-of-fact. "He still walks with a limp."

Draco's expression darkened, mentally replaying the day. "Weasley?"

Harry nodded. "'Father' got the Slytherins excused with nothing but a slap on the wrist... And Ron will never walk normally again."

Draco nodded, his jaw tightening. "Guess I owe him an apology then."

"Not for what Lucius did," Harry said, his voice brokering no room for argument.

"For baiting him on the train then," Draco insisted. His voice was cynical as he continued. "I guess I can understand why he didn't like my name." He was silent for a moment. "Harry... why the hell was there a giant three-headed dog in the school?"

"_That _is what we need Dobby to investigate for us. Apparently there was something being kept here that required a lot of protection."

"Including a giant three-headed dog?" Draco asked doubtfully.

"Apparently," Harry answered with a shrug. "Rumor has it that one of the professor's tried to steal it and died, and I quote, 'a rather horrible death'. Ginny wasn't sure what was being hidden, or how exactly the professor died..."

"Oh ho! Ginny is it?" Draco said with a smirk. Harry glared darkly at him and Draco snorted. "Which professor?"

"It is being Professor Quirrell," Dobby said, looking a bit nervous. "Defense Against Dark Arts. Dobby is hearing about him."

"Anything helpful?"

"He broke a mirror and died screaming..."

There was a pause.

"Anything less cryptic?" Draco asked.

Dobby shook his head. "Dobby will be finding out."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said with a grin. "You're the best."

Dobby flushed. "Dobby was listening at Professor's meeting after the sorting. Master Black sir was not happy when he heard that Malfoy's be raising Harry Potter sir."

"Oh really?" Draco said with a smirk. "What did he say?"

"There was being much discussion about Harry sirs placement. They is all being very upset that Harry sir had to talk his way into Gryffingdor house. They is also discussing how you's two is related."

"Really?" Harry said, his voice full of curiosity. "Lucius would never tell us."

"You's father's grandfather," Dobby explained pointing at Harry. "Was brother to you's father's grandmother." Dobby then pointed at Draco. "Abigail Malfoy is being the only Potter ever sorted into snake house."

"See!" Draco exclaimed, backhanding Harry none too gently on the arm. "I knew you had it in you!"

"Hey, it could also explain some of those Gryff tendencies in you." Harry rubbed his arm while glaring at Draco. "And _ow_!"

Draco sniffed in disgust. "Don't be a baby... And I do not _have _any Gryffindor tendencies."

"Sure," Harry said with a smirk. He nodded for Dobby to continue.

"There is also being much talk about stupidity of Wizard Council... And everyone is wondering who you's will be fighting for."

"Wouldn't they just love to know," Draco said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually," Harry responded dryly.

Draco looked down at his watch and swore. "We have to go, or we'll be late for curfew our first night."

Harry hurriedly grabbed his wand from the floor and pulled Draco towards the door. "'Night Dobby!"

"Goodnight Master Harry."

"Harry," Draco said, glaring at his brother in annoyance. "I'm perfectly capable of hurrying on my own." He turned to Dobby as Harry released his arm. "Goodnight Dobby."

"Goodnight Master Drake." Dobby disappeared with a slight pop.

"Right," Harry said. "Sorry 'bout that Drake. Just a bit distracted."

Draco nodded. "It's being here."

"I suppose," Harry answered. Then, seemingly out of nowhere. "We need to meet Hagrid sometime soon." They left the Room of Requirement, looking around carefully to make sure no one saw them. Once sure of this, they continued on their way.

"And who is Hagrid?" Draco asked.

"The groundskeeper," Harry said with a shrug.

"And _why _would we want to meet him?"

"Hey, anybody who not only _owns _a three-headed dog, but also names it _Fluffy _is someone we need to know."

"Fluffy?" Draco stated in disbelief. "He named that beast _Fluffy_? Someone _willingly _owned a three-headed dog? Named _Fluffy_?"

"Lucius had it destroyed."

"Of course he did," Draco said sardonically. "Couldn't hold the students responsible for their own actions..."

"Merlin forbid..."

Remus Lupin's House

Remus Lupin looked up in shock as the door to his house burst open, revealing his best friend.

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed frantically, his expression somewhat wild.

"Padfoot?" Remus questioned, getting up from where he was seated at the kitchen table.

"He's at Hogwarts," Sirius said breathlessly. "He was with the _Malfoy's,_ Moony! Do you believe it? That damned Wizengamut let Lucius Malfoy raise him! What the bloody hell were they thinking? _Lucius Malfoy_!"

"Whoa, Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed. "Slow down. What are you talking about?" And then it hit him. "Harry? They let Lucius Malfoy raise _Harry_?" His face darkened with anger. "They wouldn't give him to _me_, but they gave him to _Lucius Malfoy_?"

"A Death Eater over a Werewolf... Someone who _chose _evil, over someone who had evil done to them... Yeah, makes so much sense, huh Moony?"

There was silence in the room for a moment. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask... So many things that he wanted to rage about... So many years lost...

"What's he like Padfoot?" Remus finally asked softly.

Sirius sighed, taking a seat at the table. "I haven't talked to him yet. He was settling into his dorm and Minerva forbade me from disturbing him. Forbade me!" He paused for a moment. "Draco Malfoy came with him. They call themselves brothers. Harry is in Gryffindor..."

"Thank Merlin!" Moony interjected.

Sirius nodded. "But the Malfoy boy is a Slytherin. The hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin... Ravenclaw was its second choice. He made it put him in Gryffindor... What does that mean?"

Remus sighed. "It means that we need to relax and not overanalyze every detail. We know so little about the situation right now, Paddy... And there's a hell of a lot more to a person than what house they happened to be placed in. There are Slytherins that didn't go dark and, as we well know, Gryffindors who did. Harry is half James and half Lily, Sirius. I refuse to believe that there is _anything _in this world that could turn him dark."

"I hope you're right, Moony. I just can't stand the thought... If I failed them that completely, I don't think that I could live with myself." "You did everything you could, Padfoot. We both did. There were just so many things standing in our way. And Peter..."

"Don't even say his name," Sirius said, a look of unspeakable rage crossing his face. He was far from over the act of betrayal performed by someone they had trusted so deeply. Add to that the fact that Wormtail's one act of brilliance had landed Sirius in Azkaban for 12 years... "He destroyed us," Sirius said finally. "If he's destroyed Harry I will personally break him out of Azkaban just so that I can kill him. Slowly. In the most painful way possible."

"And _I_ will help you," Remus said softly.

Silence reigned in the room as they were both lost in thought.

"Will you come tomorrow?" Sirius asked finally.

"I'll come tonight," Remus said. "I'm sure that Albus won't object to me using one of the spare rooms."

Sirius nodded, trying desperately to keep the relief he felt at his friend's words from showing. Remus had always been a grounding force for him. Hopefully his presence would keep their first meeting with Harry from getting out of hand.

Gryffindor Tower

"I can't believe that you're studying already," Ron said, looking over Hermione's shoulder at her work. "We haven't even had our first class yet."

"O.W.L.S. are this year Ron," Hermione said, not looking up from her notebook. "And, as you well know, there's a lot to review."

"If you think that I'm going to believe that you've forgotten a single thing that you've learned in the past four years, you're sadly mistaken. I doubt that there's anything in that book that you don't already know."

Hermione looked over at Ron and smiled slightly. "That's sweet of you, if not at all accurate." She patted his cheek lightly before turning her attention back to her book.

Ron sniffed skeptically. "Sure," he said dryly. "Can't you take a break for tonight Hermione? It's the first night back. The book will still be here tomorrow. I, however..."

Hermione looked up in surprise. "Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"Classes," Ron said. "Some of which we no longer share. Plus Quiddich will start up soon, so I'll be busy practicing. It's probably our last free night for _weeks_. Do you really need to be studying _now_?"

Hermione was silent for a moment and then closed her book. She looked over at Ron and smiled. "What exactly do you have in mind, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron laughed. "Nothing naughty, Ms. Granger. My baby sister is barely ten feet away and my annoying older brothers are within spitting distance. _Those _activities are best reserved for broom closets."

Hermione blushed bright red, relieved that he had been whispering, so none of the other students had overheard. "Ron!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of talking."

"About what, exactly?" Hermione asked. "It's not like we need to catch up. I _did _spend most of the summer at your house."

Ron grinned. "Yes, it does come in handy when your girlfriend is good friends with your sister..." Hermione backhanded his arm lightly. "I actually wanted to discuss our newest addition a bit. What do you think of Harry Potter, Hermione?"

"I think that he's... an enigma," Hermione said slowly. "They both are, actually. I didn't have a chance to tell you before, but I knew who both of them were before you came into the car on the train. I reacted quite strongly to the Malfoy name... And at first I thought that he was everything that I'd expected him to be... even though Harry did say that his 'evilness had been vastly exaggerated'. But when I told them that I was muggleborn and that in these times, knowing what I do of the Malfoy's... Draco told me that he thinks V..." Hermione paused, taking a deep breath and stealing her nerve. If Draco Malfoy could say it so derisively, she could manage to force it past her lips. "He thinks _Voldemort_ is a moron and Lucius a 'bumbling idiot'."

Ron's eyebrows raised in astonishment. "He said _that_?"

Hermione nodded. "And more... I _believed _him."

"Huh," Ron said thoughtfully.

"What do you think of them?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I saw you offer the proverbial olive branch to Harry earlier."

"I like him," Ron said with a shrug. "He's got a good sense of humor; he's irreverent but not actually disrespectful. He's just... likable." He paused thoughtfully. "But I don't quite trust him."

Hermione smiled slightly. "It is a bit early for trust, Ron. You just met him."

"I know," Ron said. "And I'm leaving it at that. We'll see where things go." He sighed slightly. "And tomorrow I'll apologize to Malfoy for being such a git on the train. In all fairness, I can't hold him responsible for what his father did."

Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Not all people are that discerning."

Ron and Hermione looked up in surprise to find Harry standing next to the couch. Both flushed slightly, wondering how much he'd overheard.

"Sorry to eavesdrop," Harry continued hastily. "And I only caught the last thing Ron said. Honest. I just... I really appreciate it. Draco has enough to deal with, without having to answer for crimes he didn't commit... ones that he would have prevented had he been in the position. I'm glad that you're willing to see the difference between him and Lucius. You could be easily excused for not being that forgiving."

Ron flushed a deeper shade of red, all the while cursing his Weasley genes. It was no fun to constantly turn red... "Uh, well... I guess that it's the... uh, well..." He took a deep breath, attempting to get control of his embarrassment. "He's not his father..." He said finally with a slight shrug. "And I came to terms with what happened a long time ago. Sure it sucks... and every now and then, when I can't do something I should be able to, it pisses me off..." Ron shrugged again. "But your brother had nothing to do with what happened. If I can't see that... well, then there's really not much hope for me."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, and then Hermione spoke. "Have a seat, Harry. Ron just managed to convince me that I should take the night off from studying..." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking over at Ron questioningly. Ron just shrugged, a bemused look on his face. "So why don't we spend some time getting to know each other?"

"Sure," Harry said, taking a seat in the chair across from them.

"Is this a private party, or can anyone join?" Ginny asked, flopping down next to Hermione.

"Of course you're welcome," Hermione said with a smile. The twins and a number of other students soon joined them. Before long, the entire group was talking and laughing, the fun only heightened when the twins began handing out candy... and students started turning into a wide assortment of odd animals...

Harry laughed as Neville Longbottom changed back into himself amidst a colorful molting of feathers. "Where did you two get those things?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "Made them," they said as one.

"Brilliant!" He said, ignoring Hermione's slightly disapproving look. "I have a feeling that we have much to discuss in the near future Gentlemen..."

The twins looked at each other again. "Sure," George said.

"What exactly?" Fred asked, clearly curious.

Harry smirked. "Let's just say that I appreciate a good prank... and I have a whole lot of people that owe me _more _than a little payback..."

The twins smiled. "Ah, a cause that we can get behind," Fred said with a grin.

"How exciting," George said with an identical grin.

"Time for lights out," Hermione said, pointedly ignoring the conversation between Harry and the twins. She got to her feet, clapping her hands. "Dorms everyone."

"This whole prefect thing is going to her head," Fred said, shaking his head sadly.

"To think, enforcing lights out," George said, mimicking his brother.

"Even Percy wouldn't have done such a thing."

Ron slapped them both, none too gently, on the backs of their heads. "You know darn well he tried," he said, smirking slightly as the twins looked at him reproachfully. "But we also know that he's nowhere near as scary as my girlfriend."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's a compliment, Hermione," Ginny said with a grin. "Remember who our mother is."

Hermione blushed slightly, conceding Ginny's point. Ron grinned at her. "Dorms everyone!"

There was some grumbling, but the younger students were soon on their way up the stairs. Lights out was later for everyone fourth year and up.

"I think I'll be headed up too," Harry said, getting to his feet and stretching. He didn't notice the appreciative glances that this action garnered from the female population of the room. Ginny and Hermione did however and they exchanged an amused look. "It's been a long day."

"Goodnight Harry," Hermione said. This sentiment was echoed and Harry waved before heading up the stairs to the fifth year dorms. He found that his trunk was sitting at the end of one of the beds and that everything that needed to be unpacked had been. He also had a feeling that he knew which House Elf had been at work in the room. The smile on his face faded slightly as he caught sight of a package at the end of his bed.

"What the..." He said, picking up the package and turning it over in his hands.

"What was that?" Ron asked as he entered the room.

Harry shrugged. "I just found this on my bed." He looked askance at the garishly colored Christmas paper. "I think someone has their season's confused."

Ron grinned. "Well, I highly doubt that it'll explode if you open it, so why don't you see what's inside?"

" Why not?" Harry said sardonically. He opened the package carefully and gaped in surprise as he pulled the shimmering cloak from its packaging. "Holy..."

Ron's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that...?"

"An invisibility cloak," Harry said softly. He picked up the note that had fallen to the floor and quickly read it.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time that it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you_

Harry recognized Professor Dumbledore's writing immediately. What he couldn't quite grasp was the fact that the cloak in his hand had once belonged to James Potter.

"It was my father's," he said, his voice faint.

"Blimey..." Ron said. He was silent for a moment, not quite sure what to say. "Who sent it to you?"

"The Headmaster," Harry said. "It looks like... well, he probably was planning on giving it to me Christmas of my first year, only..."

"You never showed up," Ron finished for him. "It's a brilliant gift though, huh? Especially since it was your father's..."

"Yeah," Harry said softly, still staring down at the cloak in his hand. "Brilliant..."

Next Morning, Great Hall...

Harry entered the Great Hall with a group of Gryffindors. His eyes quickly scanned the room, soon coming to rest on his brother and his friends at the Slytherin table. He waved at them with a grin before following Hermione, Ron and Ginny to the Gryffindor table.

They loaded up their plates and were soon tucking into their breakfast. Harry was once again pleasantly surprised at the quality of the food. "I could get used to this," he muttered softly.

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned. "Hogwarts food... _Much _better than Durmstrang's!"

Ron grinned as well. "I seem to remember that being a comment I heard quite often during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Viktor had mentioned it," Harry said, his eyes sparkling slightly. "But I didn't really believe him until now." He was rather surprised at the mixed look of anger and embarrassment that flashed over Ron's face.

"And how is the Tri-Wizard Champion doing?" Ginny asked, smirking knowingly at her brother.

"Fine," Harry said slowly, looking a little confused. "What...?"

"It's nothing," Ron said quickly, silently berating himself. Of course, Harry would know Viktor Krum...

"Oh no!" Harry said as an alarming realization took hold. Viktor had mentioned... Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and back again. "I didn't realize..."

"Please drop it," Hermione said, flushing bright red. "Ginny! Knock it off!" She exclaimed, elbowing the younger girl, who couldn't seem to control her laughter.

"I can't help it!" Ginny said. "The look on Ron's face..."

"Consider it dropped," Harry said hastily. "Umm..." He wracked his brain frantically for another topic of conversation. Thankfully, Hermione provided one.

"Hmm... Professor Lupin..." She said, looking at the head table thoughtfully. "I wonder what he's doing here."

Harry couldn't help it. He smirked. "It _is _a school Hermione... That's generally where you find professors..." Hermione glared at him and Harry shrugged, a boyishly innocent look on his face. "What does he teach?"

"Nothing anymore," Ron said. "He was our third year Defense Professor. The only good one we've had. He resigned when the greasy git told everyone he's a werewolf."

Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Oh?"

"Yeah, there's some feud that goes back to their school days, has something to do with Sirius Black..."

"Really Ron," Hermione scolded. "Wherever did you come up with that? And _why _do you insist on calling Professor Snape 'the greasy git'?"

"Sirius," Ron said simply.

Hermione sniffed. "The answer to both questions, I suppose?" Ron shrugged, smirking slightly. "Why your parents let you spend so much time..."

"He _is _a Professor now, 'Mione..."

Hermione sighed. "Whatever was Dumbledore thinking?"

Harry laughed. "I take it you don't approve of Professor Black, Hermione?"

"That's not exactly it," Hermione said slowly. "It's just..."

"You just haven't forgiven him for..."

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted, looking at Harry nervously.

"Well, you haven't," Ron insisted. He turned to Harry. "You see..."

"_Ronald Weasley_!" Hermione exclaimed, getting to her feet, her face dark with anger.

"Oops," Ron said, looking at her apologetically. "Now Hermione..."

"Don't 'Now Hermione' me Ron! You promised!"

"I'm sorry?"

Hermione sniffed in disgust and then grabbed her books, stalking out of the Great Hall.

"It would work better if it sounded more sincere and less like a question," Ginny offered from Ron's left. "Also, breaking any promise is bad... breaking that promise is... worse."

"I really don't get why she's so upset. It wasn't _that _bad."

Harry laughed. "What are you two talking about? And why is Hermione so mad?"

Ron sighed. "We'll just have to let Sirius tell you...if he even wants that story told himself... Regardless, it'll hurt _me _less if I leave it to him..." He stood up, grabbing another piece of toast. "C'mon, I'll show you the way to Potions."

Harry nodded and got to his feet. He followed Ron towards the door.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry and Ron stopped, both looking over at the Headmaster. "Yes, Headmaster?" Harry said politely.

Dumbledore smiled benignly at him. "If you would be so kind as to come to my office after your last class today, it would be greatly appreciated. There is much that we need to discuss. I would also appreciate it if your brother were to come as well."

It was phrased as a request, but Harry knew that it was anything but. "Of course, Headmaster," he said courteously. "I'll let Drake know."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and turned once again to the doors out of the Great Hall. He and Ron were about to leave when Dumbledore spoke again.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked back at the Headmaster, a questioning look on his face.

"Good luck in Potions."

There was a twinkle in the old man's eyes and Harry was well aware of the cause. He wasn't worried however, as he'd been well informed about Snape's prejudices and partiality. "No need to be concerned, Headmaster," he said nonchalantly. "I happen to be quite good at Potions..." He paused, smirking mischievously. He winked conspiratorially at Ron. "Besides, after dealing with Lucius' snits for thirteen years, handling Professor Snape's melodramatic posturing should be easy."

Ron snorted in an attempt to hold back a laugh and Professor Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, as once again Harry took him completely by surprise.

By the time he'd regained his composure, Harry and Ron were already gone.


	6. Chapter Five: Potions

So... Finally an update. I'm not completely happy with it, but I decided that it was time to stop obsessing over it and just post it. I'm also reposting some of the earlier chapter's to correct some mistakes. I also changes some things slightly. Thanks to everyone who replied and added this story to alerts. I hope that you like this chapter:)

Snowie

Chapter Five: Potions

Slytherin Table

"So, what did you and Harry talk about last night?" Pansy asked, trying to keep from sounding _too _interested.

Draco snorted. "You're supposed to be a _Slytherin_, Parkinson... You want to be a little less obvious about your feelings?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Why would you think that I _need _to be less obvious about my feelings, Malfoy? I don't have anything to hide. I can't believe that Harry hasn't..." She paused, her expression slyly suggestive. "Well, I guess I'll just leave that to him, shall I?"

Draco sighed, looking somewhat disturbed. "I thought that all of us had agreed, for our mutual sanity, that you would stop hinting about things in that manner."

Pansy smiled coldly. "You started it, Malfoy."

"Knock it off, you two," Blaise drawled indifferently. "There are far more interesting things occurring this morning."

"Such as?" Draco asked.

Blaise shook his head. "As Slytherins you're supposed to be calculating and observant... both of you should have noticed that there's an extra person at the Head Table... and it probably has everything to do with our dear Snake Charmer."

"Must you persist with that nickname, Blaise?" Pansy asked blandly. "You know Harry despises it."

"Which is precisely why I continue to use it," Blaise said with a smirk. "No use in letting him get _everything _his way." He paused for a moment. "The Head Table, Pans?"

Pansy turned her attention to the Head Table. "Professor Lupin," she said slowly. "And?"

"Sitting with Professor Black?" Blaise said, his tone patronizing. "His best friend from school? And their other best friend was...?"

"James Potter," Draco supplied, looking at the two professors with some suspicion. Then a slightly amused look crossed his face. "Maybe our poor Defense Professor decided that he needed some backup when dealing with 'our dear _Snake Charmer_'."

Pansy snorted. "Oh really? What do you suppose they're more worried about? What Harry will do... or what _Professor Black_ will do?"

Draco and Blaise exchanged a look, but refrained from saying anything.

The three looked over at the Gryffindor table as Hermione's exclamation of "_Ronald Weasley_" filled the Great Hall. They didn't speak until the Gryffindor prefect had stormed out of the room.

Draco couldn't prevent a smile of amusement from crossing his face. "This happen often?"

Blaise snorted in amusement. "They'll have made up by lunch. Weasley is always finding some new and inventive way to stick his foot in his mouth and Granger never fails to forgive him."

"Ah," Draco said with a shrug. "Shall we head for Potions?"

"Sure," Blaise said, getting to his feet.

Pansy followed suit, only sparing a quick glance at the Gryffindor table before following her friends out of the Great Hall.

When they reached the classroom, it was clear that Pansy wanted Draco and Blaise to work together, no doubt hoping that a certain raven-haired Gryffindor would therefore be free to work with _her_. Draco, on the other hand, had a different plan.

"Sorry Pans," he said with a smirk. "This is one class that requires Harry and I to present a united front."

Pansy looked surprised. "Why?"

Draco's eyes narrowed, a serious expression replacing the playfulness of moments before. "Professor Snape is a 'friend' of my father's."

"Ah," Blaise said, nodding knowingly. "We see." He pulled Pansy down into the seat next to his, leaving a space open next to Draco. "Let's leave them to it then, shall we?"

Pansy pouted slightly, but didn't say anything.

Ron walked silently beside Harry for a while, seeming almost in awe of the young man beside him.

"Melodramatic posturing?" He said finally, his voice slightly strained.

Harry shrugged, looking at Ron with some concern. He hadn't taken the Gryffindor prefect to be that much of a stickler for rules, especially considering his earlier comments on Snape, but people could surprise you.

"Melodramatic posturing?" Ron said again, his voice now shaking slightly. He snorted. "Hell, Harry, if you weren't a bloke... and I weren't in love with my girlfriend; I could kiss you right now."

Harry let out a short burst of laughter. "It's not like I said it to _him _or anything, Ron."

Ron shook his head slightly. "It was enough. The look on the Headmaster's face..." Ron stopped, a delighted expression on his face. "Oh yes, I think that the twins are going to love having you around..."

Harry laughed again. "What can I say?" He asked with a shrug. "I have little patience for enigmatic headmasters or moronic, biased professors. I'm pretty sure that Snape and I are not going to get along." _For more reason than one_, he thought bitterly to himself.

They soon reached the dungeons and entered the Potions classroom. They both looked around the room, seeing who had already arrived. There was an empty seat next to Hermione, which Ron made a beeline for, apologies already on his lips. Harry shook his head in amusement before continuing to scan the room. Draco was seated alone at a table in front of Blaise and Pansy.

Wondering indifferently if he was about to commit an unpardonable sin, he made his way over to sit with Drake.

He could feel eyes on him as he made his way across the room. Before he took his seat, his eyes met Pansy's for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts. He smiled happily at her... and winked.

And Pansy... Well, Pansy, to the amazement of everyone in the room... blushed.

Which just made Harry grin and Draco and Blaise smirk. Their expressions immediately sobered as Professor Snape swept into the room.

The Professor sneered as his gaze swept over the room, his face darkening as his eyes came to a rest on Draco and Harry.

"Ah, the prodigal son of the Wizarding World has arrived at last," Snape said snidely, a poorly disguised look of disgust on his face. "And how is our new... celebrity?"

Harry raised a single eyebrow questioningly, but didn't say anything.

Draco's eyes narrowed and an answering sneer crossed his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"Are we mute?" Snape sneered, glaring darkly at Harry.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry said politely. "I didn't realize that you were actually waiting for an answer. I'm groovy, thanks for asking."

There was a chorus of snorts as all the Gryffindors and a number of the Slytherins tried to hold in their laughter.

"Ah, a comedian as well. Just like a _Potter_." Harry's expression darkened, but he didn't say anything. Snape turned toward the front of the classroom. "And that will be 10 points from Gryffindor for your lip," he stated over his shoulder. He waved his wand at the board and the directions for a potion appeared. "I need not remind you that your O.W.L. examinations will be this year. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: If you are too heavy handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing." He stepped close to Harry and Draco's desk again. "We will see if you have learned anything at your former school."

"Oh, we were both O students in Potions at Drumstrangs," Harry said brightly, unable to stop himself from baiting the unpleasant man.

Snape sneered again. "And so modest."

Harry shrugged. "Just the facts Professor Snape. No offense meant."

Snape seemed unable to come up with a reason to detract any more points from Harry, so he turned to make his way to the front of the classroom.

Draco leaned in closer to Harry, cupping a hand around his mouth and speaking in a stage whisper. "What do you think that Professor Dawling would say if she knew Professor Snape had so little faith in her teaching abilities?"

Harry grinned. "I say that we owl her and find out..."

Draco smirked. "Sounds like a plan... Though if _I_ were Professor Snape I wouldn't be opening any packages for the next... lifetime."

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said, blatantly ignoring the fact that the more offensive parts of the exchange came from Draco and not Harry.

Draco growled slightly, opening his mouth to say something snide. Harry elbowed him again and Draco closed his mouth, choosing to instead just glare at the Professor. Harry started in on his potion, conspicuously ignoring his brother, Snape _and _the concerned looks that he could feel Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Ron sending their way.

Harry sighed slightly in relief as he saw Drake turn his attention to the potion they were assigned to make. They worked silently and efficiently, Harry making it a point to ignore the snarky comments Snape made every time he approached their table... and in attempting to make Draco ignore them as well.

Overall, he managed to succeed at this quite well, only loosing ten more points... before the '_incident_', that is...

He didn't even acknowledge the Professor's approach until the unpleasant man spoke.

"What is this, Potter?" Snape asked, looking at the potion in front of Harry in disgust.

Harry looked around the room, noting that his potion looked as good, if not better, than most of his classmates, those that he could see anyway. "Almost completed Draught of Peace?" Harry answered benignly.

Snape scowled. "I meant the disaster you choose to call a work station. Ten points from Gryffindor for this... mess."

Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion. As far as he could see, there wasn't an ingredient out of place. "Okay..."

"And another ten points for your lip. I abhor sarcastic comments, Mister Potter. You would do well to remember that."

"I rarely forget a warning," Harry said softly, his eyes flashing with an emotion that Professor Snape was unable to read. "Nor do I forget the one who gives it."

There was nothing blatantly threatening or disrespectful in Harry's words or tone... yet still Snape had the feeling he was being mocked...

Harry picked up the next to last ingredient for his potion and started to add a 'sprinkle' to the simmering concoction in his cauldron. As his hand crossed the rim of the cauldron, Snape started back towards the front of the classroom... 'accidentally' knocking into Harry's side.

There was silence in the room as ten times the required amount of ingredient spilled into Harry's cauldron. A strong acrid smell filled the dungeon and Harry paled in anger. He gritted his teeth, unwilling to give the man the response he craved.

"Too bad, Mr. Potter," Snape said, absently vanishing the spoiled potion from Harry's cauldron before sweeping towards the front of the classroom. "That will be a zero for today."

Harry just took a deep breath and shrugged, but Draco was incensed. In his opinion, Snape had gone too far. As soon as the Professor was again in the front of the classroom, Draco pulled an unlabeled vial from his bag. "Excuse me, Pans," he said, his voice coldly furious.

"Drake..." Harry started, his eyes widening. He reached out a hand to stop his brother, but he was too late.

Draco tossed the vial into Pansy's cauldron, his eyes never leaving Snape's face.

Snape was already moving towards their table as a small explosion rolled through the classroom. It was a rather concentrated blast, the resulting splash of ruined potion only managing to coat Pansy.

"Mister Malfoy!" Snape exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this?"

Draco glared at the professor defiantly, opening his mouth to answer...

"_Malfoy_..."

Draco felt his heart stop for an instant, before restarting at an alarming rate. He shivered slightly, his eyes remaining on Snape's face for a moment, taking in the surprise on the professor's face. Obviously Snape had never heard that tone of voice from Pansy Parkinson before.

Draco had.

And he was sure that the abject terror on his face was a clear indication of this. He turned slowly in his chair, knowing that Harry was doing the same beside him. Too bad even his brother couldn't protect him from this...

He winced as he quickly took in the sight of his potion drenched friend... and the angry, painful looking boils still popping up on her skin.

His mouth moved wordlessly a few times before he managed to push a few words out of his frozen throat. "Uh... Sorry Pansy... I swear this is a totally unexpected side-effect..."

"_Sorry!?_" Pansy shrieked, causing everyone in the room to jump. Amazingly enough, the room was still silent. Apparently no one else in the school had ever seen Pansy this angry either... except for Blaise, who was, at that very moment, slowly backing away from the furious Slytherin... not even caring that this movement was bringing him alarmingly close to the Gryffindors.

Harry sighed softly... and whacked Draco in the back of the head... hard. "Exploding potion, Drake? What the fu...uh, _heck_!"

"I didn't think the Draught of Peace would do _that_!" Draco protested, holding up his hands in consternation.

"Not completed, no," Harry said, exasperated. "But unfinished? _Hellbore_, Drake!"

If possible, Draco paled even more. "Oops?"

Harry hit him again. "_Oops!?_"

Snape finally managed to get over his surprise and grabbed Draco's arm, forcing him to turn. "Mister Malfoy, twenty points from Slytherin and two week's detention! With Filch!" Draco winced again, knowing from housemates stories that he was going to be cleaning a lot of things... by hand. "And take Miss Parkinson to the Hospital Wing. After which you can take _yourself _directly to the Headmaster's office and explain to _him _why you will be serving detention so early in the term!"

The both froze again as Pansy's cold voice once again filled the room. "It would be best if you sent the _other _brother with me, Professor Snape. Otherwise there will be little pieces of Malfoy... _splattered _all over the hallway."

"I'll take her, Professor," Harry said quickly, clearly wanting to delay his brother's death.

Snape sneered, but Draco cut off his argument. "Let them go," he said darkly, glaring at the Professor.

"You are in no position to be giving orders, Mister Malfoy!"

Drake slammed his hands down on the table in front of him, causing everyone in the room to jump... again. "We need to have a little chat, _Professor_."

There was a note in his voice that gave Snape pause. He nodded to Harry and watched as the Gryffindor, after putting on his dragon-hide gloves (not a complete moron after all), helped Pansy to her feet and led her out of the classroom.

"My office, Mister Malfoy!"

Draco got to his feet and followed the Professor to his office, rolling his eyes at the billowing of the older man's robes.

Snape slammed the door behind them. "Explanations! Now!"

Draco studied the man in front of him for a moment, a disgusted sneer crossing his face. Snape couldn't stop himself from taking a step back at the sheer _venom _in that look. He quickly regained control of himself and took a closer look at the boy in front of him, reaching a quick conclusion. It would be dangerous indeed to judge the son on the incompetence of the father.

"My brother and I know exactly _what _you are _'Professor'_." Draco managed to pour no small amount of mocking into the word. "And neither of us has much use for evil, deluded, self-important, immoral, backwards thinking, egotistical, idiotic sycophants such as yourself." Snape's eyes widened slightly before narrowing in ire. "Leave Harry alone. Leave his house alone. Act like an adult for once in your life..."

"I'm a Professor!" Snape sputtered angrily. "And I will take points from who I want, when I want. I won't allow my actions to be dictated by a student!"

Draco snorted. "Everyone knows that you favor your own house, taking points from the other houses for basically no reason. Stop acting like a spoiled two year old, you stunted, smarmy little git. You're ridiculous! You sweep around here like you're _important_, like you're worth something, when everyone knows that all you are is a bitter, sad, sorry, little man whose only pleasure in life comes from scaring the snot out of first years. Pathetic..."

Snape was completely frozen. He'd never had a student speak to him in such a fashion... especially not one of his own Slytherins.

"And be careful what you say to my brother..." Draco continued angrily. "_He _may just dismiss it with a shrug and a frown, but _I_ won't. In my opinion, there's only one way to deal with Death Eater scum such as yourself... and it isn't Azkaban. I'm sure you understand my meaning, don't you Professor?"

Oh yes, Snape understood him perfectly... and he couldn't keep his gaze from jumping quickly to the door, his thoughts going to Potter.

"Oh no," Drake said, his voice taking on a hint of amusement, knowing exactly what the professor was thinking. "Harry doesn't happen to agree... Sometimes I think that my brother is far too noble for his own good... I don't have that problem. I will make it my mission that everything you do to him will be brought back on you tenfold. I will give you no choice but to take as many points from Slytherin as you take unfairly from my brother and his house... And if you won't oblige, I'll find a Professor who _will_... I'm sure Professor Black will be more than happy to help..."

And Black would, damn it all. Snape had no doubt of that. He also had no idea what to do about what Draco had said... Other than points and detention. "All right," he said softly, his voice carefully controlled. "You have made your point... Fifty points from Slytherin and a month of detention, all told. And Mister Malfoy? It might do you some good to remember that sometimes withholding your true feelings on a subject... or _person_, is a better strategic move than letting the world know exactly where you stand."

Draco studied Snape thoughtfully for a moment. "Perhaps," he said finally. "But sometimes protecting someone from unwarranted attacks and harmful comments is more important than any strategic advantage gained or lost. No matter what Harry may be, or _seem _to be, to the rest of the Wizarding World, he is _my _brother. My father forgot this fact... and he paid dearly for that mistake. It would do _you _well to remember it. As it would do you well to remember that the _reverse _is also true."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked. He had a very good idea, but he wanted Draco to say it... He wanted everything to be clear.

"Harry's all I have. And I'm all he has. We're family. Father and Mother never had time for either of us. They were always off doing something or other. We were practically _raised _by house-elves for Merlin's sake! It's always been Harry and I against the world... and that's the way we like it. Father didn't understand that and I think that you know what happened to him." Snape looked puzzled and Draco shrugged. "Perhaps not... But _you _understand now, don't you Professor? You didn't manage to get a rise out of Harry because you were only insulting _him_. That doesn't bother him in the least." Draco smirked. "Your goal would have been better accomplished if you'd gone after me... he doesn't like it when people give me a hard time... just ask Ron Weasley... Or better yet, start in on the Longbottom boy... Harry has a soft spot for people who can't fight for themselves. It would be quite the show. I _guarantee _you'd never forget it..."

There was a note in Draco's voice that told him that he would indeed be a fool to test Potter's ire in such a manner... And he was somewhat embarrassed that he was not much inclined to find out why that was.

"Understood," Snape said, his tone amazingly free of mocking. "And it would do _you _well to remember that Hogwarts Professors are due a certain amount of respect... regardless of what you think their outside activities may be." Draco nodded slightly in acknowledgement, but his expression still showed nothing but anger and distrust for the man before him. "Now leave my classroom... If I decide to be generous, I may allow you to return for future classes. The Headmaster will be awaiting you in his office."

Draco smirked, and turned to exit the office, but paused after only a few steps. He looked back at Snape, an unreadable expression on his face. "Oh, and Professor? What makes you think that this _wasn't _a strategic move?" He winked mockingly before striding to the office door, opening it without another word. He heard the floo blaze behind him and Snape's stilted words as he told Professor Dumbledore to be expecting the 'insufferable Malfoy brat' for discipline issues. He grinned, waving insolently at the class as he made for the door. Everyone remained silent as a clearly irate Snape returned to the front on the classroom.

"What are all you dunderheads waiting for?" Snape hissed, glaring about the room indiscriminately. "Finish your potions and get out of my sight!"

Luckily for Pansy... and for Drake, Madam Pomfrey had been able to heal the young woman quickly... and without any visible side-effects. After eliciting a sincere promise to be more careful in Potions, the Nurse allowed Pansy to leave not long before lunch was scheduled to start. Harry walked Pansy to the Slytherin dorms so that she could get changed.

Harry waited for her in the hall, almost patiently. He was still a bit worked up from the class... Not only due to Snape's behavior, but Draco's reaction to it. Well, not what had happened with Snape _exactly_... No, it was more the fact that he'd used _Pansy _in his plan. Not a smart move in any way.

Harry smiled uncertainly at Pansy as she rejoined him in the hall. "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked with concern as they left the dungeons and headed towards the Great Hall.

Pansy couldn't help but grin at him. "Yes, Harry. And yes, I promise not to paint the Slytherin Common Room with Drake's blood... as much as he might deserve it."

Harry let out a small breath of relief. Pansy was not a witch to be crossed lightly. "I'm not saying that he _doesn't _deserve it, but..."

Pansy's smile grew slightly. "But he was just trying to protect you... and that, my dear Snake Charmer, is why he's getting a reprieve."

Harry's expression fluctuated between pleasure and annoyance. "Why with the nickname, Pans?" He asked, a long suffering expression on his face.

"Because you're cute when you pout," Pansy said with a sly smirk.

Harry flushed slightly. He was so caught up in his sudden, unexpected embarrassment that he didn't even notice her steering him into a side corridor... that is, until she opened the door to a broom closet and shoved him inside. She quickly followed him through the door and shut it firmly behind her.

"Um, Pans?" Harry questioned, his eyes squinting in an attempt to make out _anything _about their surroundings.

"Yes Harry?"

"Why are we in a broom closet?"

He felt, rather than saw, her smirk. "Because we've been here almost 24 hours and I have yet to get a proper hello. I've missed you Harry."

Harry smiled, all discomfort fleeing. After all, this was _Pansy_. Nothing to fear there.

"I've missed you too Pansy," he said gently.

"Then give me a proper hello," she whispered softly, her breath hot on his cheek as she wound her arms around his neck.

There was no question as to exactly what she meant.

And here, in the privacy of this closet, there was no need to deny just how much he wanted to oblige.

Harry bent his head and his lips met Pansy's gently. His arms slipped around her, coming to a rest at the small of her back. He pulled her closer as her tongue slipped past his lips. He was soon lost in the familiar pleasure of her mouth on his.

So lost were they in the moment that neither of them noticed anything amiss until the door to the closet was thrown open.

"Well, well, well," Blaise crooned, smirking at the picture they presented, _quite _closely intertwined. "Already charming some snakes, are we?"

Harry and Pansy started in surprise and separated slightly, albeit a bit reluctantly.

Harry flushed red, buy grinned wryly. "Oh... hello Blaise. Pansy and I were just... saying hello."

Blaise smirked, ignoring the outraged glare that Pansy was aiming his way. "Hmm... most people don't use their tongues to say hello."

Harry raised one eyebrow. "What kind of scary-arse people have you been hanging out with lately, Zabini?"

Blaise flushed as the absurdity of his words occurred to him. "Suffering Salazar, Harry! You know what I meant!"

"Why yes... I do believe that I do," Harry said, exchanging a smirk with Pansy.

Blaise glared at him for a moment before a sly look appeared on his face. "Do I get a '_hello_' as well, Harry? I missed you too, you know..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'll even let you use your tongue." He pursed his lips in an exaggerated fashion.

"Why Blaise, I didn't know you swung that way," Harry said playfully. "All these years... we could have had something..."

Pansy rolled her eyes before taking a step forward and hitting Blaise none to gently on the arm. "What are you doing here, Zabini?" She muttered darkly.

Blaise laughed even as he rubbed his arm, trying to lessen the sting. "I just happened to be in the hallway when I saw you kidnap this poor, defenseless Gryffindor. I thought it my duty as a _Prefect _to come down here and protect him from your evil ways. I didn't, however, realize that what I was about to see would scar me for life. And I must say that it's imperative that we don't let Drake know the details." Blaise shuddered slightly.

Harry looked puzzled. "Why's that?"

Pansy laughed. "He's a little disturbed by the thought of our '_relationship_.'" She looked at Harry curiously. "What have you told him about us?"

Harry shrugged. "Only that it's a bit... complicated."

Pansy laughed again. "That's it?"

"None of his business, now is it?" He nudged her gently with his elbow. "So long as we know where we stand, yes?"

Pansy nodded, winking at him suggestively.

"And where exactly is it?" Blaise asked. Harry and Pansy just looked at him. "That you stand, I mean?" Blaise continued. They raised their eyebrows at him and he sighed. "I know, I know. None of my business. But just for that, I'm giving Drake a full rundown of the events I just witnessed... and you two get to deal with the aftermath."

Harry shrugged again. "Whatever. Where is Drake, anyway?"

"Having a _long_, very confusing conversation with the Headmaster, I would wager. He and the Professor had a _long_, slightly loud conversation in the office. Then Drake left, quite theatrically, I must say... Professor Snape was in a terribly foul mood when he returned to class." Blaise pouted slightly. "He called us _all _dunderheads. That's an insult he usually saves for the Gryffs and the Puffs..."

"Poor baby," Harry said. "Shall we head to lunch?"

"Are you going to deign to sit with us?" Blaise asked in a breathless, amazed voice.

"Well, I see no reason why you can't join me at the Gryffindor table..." Harry winked at them, blithely ignoring their glares. "It should be fun!"

"If we were to survive," Blaise stated darkly.

"Are you less likely to survive there than I would be to survive at the Slytherin table?" Harry asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

Pansy sighed slightly. "Not really."

Blaise scoffed and Pansy hit him again. "Ouch! Would you knock that off?"

"I'm right though," she insisted. "No one would bother Harry at the Slytherin table because we wouldn't let them... and we have enough rank in the hierarchy to back that up. Harry is still an unknown entity, even to his own house... But the Gryffs are so bloody _honorable_, that in the event we were to sit with Harry, on his invitation, they wouldn't do anything but send a few glares our way. Am I wrong?"

Blaise pouted again. "No, you're not wrong. Annoying, but not wrong."

"So are you going to join me at the Gryffindor table or not?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," Blaise said slowly.

"Let the place calm down a bit first," Pansy said. "Haven't you caused enough excitement for the week as it is?"

Harry shrugged. "It seems that I was born to shake things up." He offered her his arm. "May I escort you to the Great Hall my dear lady?"

Pansy smiled. "I'd be delighted, good sir."

Headmaster's Office

Draco had gotten lost no fewer than three times on his way to the Headmaster's office.

Damn moving staircases... _And _damn the moving inhabitants of the paintings that lined every wall.

And, _damn it all to hell_, suits of armor were supposed to stay where they'd been put!

Not to mention Peeves! That damned poltergeist was going to get taught a lesson but quick if Draco had anything to say about it!

It went without saying that by the time he reached the door to the Headmaster's office, his mood was rather... black.

He glared around the hallway and then focused his ire on the gargoyle blocking the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"And how the effing hell do I get in there?" He muttered angrily, glaring darkly at the statue that seemed to be mocking him. "Stupid bloody..."

He stopped as the statue began to move slowly out of place, revealing the staircase beyond.

"Well, that's not in the least bit creepy," he muttered wryly, making his way slowly forward. He shrugged slightly and then made his way up the stairs. He came to the Headmasters door and knocked briskly.

"Enter Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Draco took a deep breath, buried his feelings as best as he was able, and entered the office with a cocky grin firmly in place. "Headmaster," he said politely with a slight nod of his head.

Professor Dumbledore studied the young man before him, his eyes twinkling slightly, though whether it was amusement or concern that prompted the twinkle was anybody's guess.

"Mister Malfoy, I must say that I am greatly disturbed by what I've been hearing from Professor Snape. Such behavior and blatant disrespect can not be tolerated."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Neither should such blatant favoritism and persecution," he said darkly. "I imagine that Professor Snape has some twisted, petty reason for disliking my brother on sight, but that doesn't give him the right to bait him, insult him, or try to embarrass him. Nor does it give him the right to intentionally destroy Harry's work just so that he can give him a zero in the class. I don't want to sound disrespectful, Headmaster, but I would suggest reining the 'good professor' in, otherwise we'll be having _many _more conversations along these lines... and the next thing I blow up _won't _be a _potion_!"

Professor Dumbledore sighed. Well, that certainly answered the question of whether Draco was as protective of Harry as Harry was of Draco...

"Well, there is the question of whether you'll be allowed back in Professor Snape's classroom..."

Draco smirked slightly. "Whether or not I'm in that class really has no bearing on my reaction to his treatment of my brother, Headmaster. Even if Harry won't tell me what Snape does, _someone else will_."

Professor Dumbledore paused. He really didn't like where this conversation was going. He also didn't like how off balance he'd been since these two young men had strutted their way into Hogwarts. And yet...

"Mister Malfoy, I do understand where your concerns are coming from and I will speak to Professor Snape... However your behavior simply cannot be tolerated. You will serve whatever detention that Professor Snape has deemed fitting for your actions. The point losses will stand. You will be allowed back into potions on probationary status. I will investigate your claims about Professor Snape's treatment of Mister Potter and will take the necessary steps to ensure that he is treated fairly. Do you have any questions?"

"No Headmaster," Draco said with a small smile. "I think that we understand each other very well."

"Now I will, of course, have to inform your father..."

Draco snorted. "Please don't bother, Headmaster. He doesn't even know that we're here yet and we'd prefer to break that news to him ourselves if you don't mind."

"He doesn't know...?" Professor Dumbledore stated, again surprised.

"Lucius has always been a bit slow on the uptake. May I go?"

Professor Dumbledore's head was spinning slightly and he very much wanted this interview to be over. "Yes, you're dismissed. I don't know if Mr. Potter has informed you, but I have requested a meeting with the two of you after dinner and he has accepted for his part. I trust that this is acceptable to you?"

Draco shrugged. "That should be fine, Headmaster. Good day."

"Good day Mister Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said rather faintly. He watched the young man leave and then sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. It was going to be a much harder job playing the enigmatic Headmaster with those two rapscallions running around.

Great Hall

The flurry of excited whispering prompted by Harry's arrival in the Great Hall with Pansy Parkinson on his arm had died down by the time Ron, Fred and George joined him at the Gryffindor table.

However, the resulting scowl was still firmly entrenched on Harry's face.

"I don't see what the big deal is," he griped darkly, glaring indiscriminately around the room. "And I thought Durmstrang students were prejudiced!"

He ignored the astonished looks on all of the Weasley's faces as he continued to complain.

"I mean, I understand that things have been done on both sides, but the vendetta is absolutely ridiculous! To assume that someone is evil based solely on the fact that an annoying, stupidly optimistic about its own intelligence, tattered, backwards thinking _hat_ placed them in a certain house... When they were _eleven_, mind you! _Eleven_! It's... just... urgh!" At this point he seemed to lose his ability to coherently express his feelings on the subject. "Blasted _hat_!" He exclaimed darkly, throwing his hands up in defeat. "_Utterly ridiculous_!" He muttered. "Just... _Ridiculous_!"

"Don't hold back Harry," Fred said with an amused snort.

"Yeah," George added. "Tell us how you _really _feel."

"Or, more importantly," Fred continued, an expectant look crossing his face. "Tell us what happened in Potions?"

If possible, Harry's expression darkened further. "That vindictive, smarmy, stunted, pathetic little man!" He exclaimed crossly. "_He's_ ridiculous too!"

"We know _that_, Harry," George said impatiently. "We want to know what you said to him when he started making his snarky comments!"

"I didn't say anything to Snape," Harry said coldly.

Fred and George looked horribly disappointed. "Nothing?" Fred said despondently.

"Nothing," Harry said, a small amount of amusement creeping into his voice at the dejected looks on the boy's faces. "Why should I care what _he_ says about me? The fact that he's a Death Eater is one of the kindest things I can say about him." This brought another astonished look to the Weasley's faces. To say such a thing about Snape... yes, to think it was one thing, to whisper it another... but to blatantly state it as fact in such a public forum... Harry seemed unperturbed however... "I wasn't about to let that idiot get under my skin. Drake on the other hand... well, Drake's protective streak is just a _smidge _overactive at the moment, especially when dealing with... certain people."

"And what people would those be?" George asked.

"Just..." He paused, then shrugged. He'd already called the man one once. What harm would it do to say it again? "Death Eaters. Recently, there were a few, shall we say, attempts... on my life. One or two of those attempts even involved Professors. Drake doesn't trust too easily... not anymore."

There was a short, serious silence as the Weasleys took in this information. "So you really didn't say _anything _to Snape?" George asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Not really, no."

"But you should have heard what he said to _Dumbledore _this morning..." Ron said slyly.

The twins were suddenly _very _alert. Eagerly, they leaned closer to their brother. "What's that?" Fred asked.

Ron grinned. "He told him that after Lucius' snits, Snape's melodramatic posturing shouldn't be a problem."

Two sets of eyes widened alarmingly. "Merlin! What did Dumbledore say?"

"Nothing," Ron answered.

"Nothing?" The twins repeated in concert.

"Gobsmacked," Ron said simply.

"Again!?" The twins exclaimed together.

"Blimey!" Fred said, his voice awed. "Impossible! Potter, you have to let us in on your secret!"

"Yeah," George continued. "How do you manage it?"

Harry snorted. "Well, let's see...According to Drake, I have an appalling lack of common sense, _no _sense of self-preservation... and a death wish," Harry stated dryly. "Not to mention complete irreverence for authority."

"Well, that won't work for you two," Ron said dryly.

"Why not?" Fred exclaimed indignantly, George nodding along in agreement. "We're irreverent!"

"I've only got one word for you boys... Mum."

The twins paled as one. "Yeah, we'd never get away with it," Fred agreed.

"Not a chance," George added with a sigh.

The rest of the day passed without incident and after dinner Draco and Harry found themselves in the hall leading to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"So...?" Harry said slowly.

"So?"

"How'd it go with Snape?"

"Ah," Drake said with a grin. "The Potions Master is firmly convinced of my wickedness and your exalted Gryffindoresque purity and goodness. It was fun."

"To yell at a professor?"

Draco nodded. "The 'Old Coot' let me off with a warning and said he'd convince Snape to let me continue my Potions lessons. I have to serve detention... but it's worth it."

They came to a stop in front of the gargoyle protecting the entrance and Harry looked over at his brother questioningly. "How do we get in?"

Draco shrugged. "Don't really know. It just opened when I got here this morning."

"That is because I was inside... and expecting you," Professor Dumbledore said from behind them. "Like many things in this castle, all that the gargoyle requires is the right password. Such as... Cockroach Cluster." The Gargoyle swung back, revealing the stairway to his office. "After you."

The two boys looked at each other and then made their way up the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

They were both rather shocked to find Sirius Black and Remus Lupin waiting for them. Harry's face darkened and he shot a betrayed look towards the Headmaster.

"Feeling a bit blindsided here, Harry?" Draco asked, glaring around the room. "I know I am."

"Indeed," Harry said angrily. "If Mister Black and Mister Lupin wanted to meet with me, they should have asked... and it would have been nice if we had been informed of their presence _prior _to our arrival here."

Sirius and Remus both winced, instantly regretting the surprise tactic. It was clearly not going to help them get to know Harry.

"We all knew your parents quite well," Professor Dumbledore said slowly, his tone placating. "But..." He paused, almost at a loss for words. Harry Potter was a bit of an enigma and he found himself completely unable to predict how the boy would react to things. "We just wanted to... get to know you a bit."

Harry exchanged an amused glance with Draco, knowing exactly what information they were fishing for.

"In other words," Draco said wryly. "You want to see what won... nature or nurture... right?"

They could almost feel the tension in the room go up a notch.

Harry sneered, causing Sirius to back up a step at seeing such a Malfoyish expression on his Godson's face. "You honestly thought that... what? You could _surprise _me into revealing something? Or just that I stand here all meek and cowed and answer all your questions?"

"Harry..."Remus said gently, his voice placating.

"No," Harry said. "You should have just asked me to meet with you. I don't enjoy being blindsided or manipulated."

"Harry, your parents were our best friends," Sirius said, trying to keep his voice calm. "We loved them and you. We've hated the fact that we haven't been able to see you all these years. That I wasn't able to raise you in the way that they would have expected... But we can change that now. I've already started taking steps to have your custody transferred from Lucius to me..."

"Wait!" Harry said. "Just like that? You don't even ask? You just traipse into my life after 14 years and expect me to change everything for you?"

"You _want _to stay with Lucius?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Maybe I do," Harry said, glowering darkly at them. "Not that it's any business of yours."

"Why are you acting this way?" Sirius asked. "Your parent's..."

"Just stop," Harry said darkly. "This is not going to happen right now. I refuse to sit here and have my life dictated to me by _anyone_. You were my parent's choice as guardian? Well bully for you! But you seem to forget that _I_ don't even _know _you!" He turned his attention to Draco. "I'll meet you you-know-where in 30 minutes," he said. Draco nodded and Harry turned, practically running from the room.

"Well you all really effed that up," Draco said wryly. "Want some advice? Don't treat him like a kid to be guided or controlled. Both of us outgrew that a long time ago. Harry is who he is, and he's not going to change just because two people who died before he could even form memories of them 'wouldn't have wanted him to act that way'."

Sirius paled slightly, both angered and sickened at hearing Lily and James referred to in such a manner... especially because the brat was right. Harry was almost a man. His ideas weren't going to be changed by a scolding and guilt trips. Nor was he going to allow himself to be controlled. Heck, Sirius hadn't allowed himself to be controlled at that age. Why would he expect Harry to be any different?

"I'm going to go now," Draco said. "And don't take what Harry said too much to heart. He's always wanted to know about his parents and he never thought that you were guilty," he nodded towards Sirius. "Besides... why else do you think that we're here? Now?" Draco shook his head slightly and left the room quickly, not wanting to know what anyone had to say in answer to that.

Draco had never imagined that walking around Hogwarts at night and alone would be quite so creepy. Especially considering the fact that seeing ghosts wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence in the Wizarding World.

But there was something else out and about on this night. He had no idea what it could be... or really, how he knew there was something out there...

It was just a feeling; the hair rising on the back of his neck... like someone was watching him.

"Moron," he muttered, in reference to himself. "Jumping at shadows... lucky Harry isn't here to see this..."

He glanced nervously over his shoulder as he reached the top of the flight of stairs and started walking quickly down the hall.

The suits of armor that lined both walls shuddered, filling the area with the sound of rattling metal. An unearthly cry was added to the chorus, causing a shudder of dread to race down his spine.

A phantom breeze ruffling Draco's cloak was the final straw. He hurried forward, anxious for the relative safety of the Room of Requirements.

He had almost reached the door when the halberds from two suits of armor, one on either side of the hallway, fell, blocking his path... and almost cleaving him in two.

He shrieked, quite unashamedly, like a little girl.

And stiffened as the sound of laughter surrounded him.

Draco's eyes narrowed. He'd know that laugh anywhere... "All right, Harry! I know that you're here... somewhere..." He glared around the hallway menacingly. "What the hell is going on!?"

He jumped slightly in surprise as Harry's head appeared not two feet from him.

His head... and nothing else.

"Harry?"

There was the soft sound of swishing fabric as Harry removed his cloak in one fluid motion.

"Merlin..." Draco exclaimed softly, his voice slightly awed. "Is that what I think it is?"

Harry grinned. "Yup, an invisibility cloak. Cool, eh?"

"Yeah," Draco said faintly. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was my father's," Harry said, his expression becoming slightly more serious. "Dumbledore sent it to me last night."

Draco scowled darkly, suddenly remembering just what Harry had just done to him. No amount of interest over a cloak was going to distract him for long... No matter how rare the damn thing happened to be. "And your first impulse upon receiving this cloak was to scare the crap out of _me_?"

"Well...yeah. O' course," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco's eyes narrowed and he sneered at Harry. "You're an effing dickwad, you know that Potter?" He said evenly.

Harry tsked playfully. "Why Drake! Whatever would your father say if he heard you use such language?"

Draco snorted. "Probably the same thing he said when I called _him _an effing dickwad. That he never should have allowed us to meet with Mother's _'Bloody American relations_'."

Harry snorted. "Like Great Grandmother Black wouldn't have slapped you silly for using 'such language'."

Draco laughed. "That she would have."

They were silent for a moment, and then Harry shook his head ruefully. "He was actually deluded enough to say that he _let _us meet the American Blacks?"

Draco rolled his eyes at this. "Well, you know father. Completely unable to admit that he hasn't had any control over either one of us since we were about five. To him, the fact that we met the American Blacks without his knowledge, decided to travel back to the Americas with them and had actually been _in_ the Americas for, oh, about a _week _before he even realized we were _gone_... well all those things are beside the point... He, of course, _allowed _it to happen..."

"Because he's a bumbling idiot?"

Draco nodded. "Exactly... and none of that changes the fact that you're an effing dickwad."

"Why thank you," Harry said brightly. "But seriously Drake, so sensitive... It was just a little joke. Where's your sense of humor?"

Draco snorted. "Are you or are you not the same wanker that tackled me because I said you weren't pretty?"

"That's different," Harry said with an exaggerated sniff.

"Different?" Draco questioned doubtfully.

"Yes," Harry said, his tone wounded. "That was an intentionally hurtful comment... Not to mention a _vicious _lie!"


	7. Chapter Six: Plotting, Planning & Pranks

All right, I know that it's been an appallingly long time since this story was last updated. It had been a long time since I'd last had any inspiration to work on it. But I have finished chapter six, so I thought that I'd post it in case anyone wants to read it. I have a bit of chapter seven done as well, and I'm still working on it. This gives a bit more of the back story and explains a few things, such as a certain potion master's… hahem, shall we say exaggerated? actions…;)

Hopefully it fits in with the rest of the story, because it has been a long time. If you find any gaping continuity things please let me know. I reread the previous chapters when writing this, multiple times, but having read it so many times I might have missed something, or overlooked flow issues, etc…

Anyway, hope you like it. Sorry that it's been so long. And while I can't guarantee that the next chapter won't take a long time, I will promise to try and write fast…

Snowie:)

Chapter Six: Plotting, Planning & Pranks

Room Of Requirements

_"Yes," Harry said, his tone wounded. "That was an intentionally hurtful comment... Not to mention a __**vicious**__ lie!"_

"Are you quite done?" Draco asked with a condescending sniff. "Because we actually have quite a bit to accomplish tonight. Professor Dumbledore has already threatened to write father once. A few more days here and I don't think we'll be able to talk him out of it… considering our track record."

Harry sighed, knowing without doubt what Draco was talking about. "Once. We blew up _part _of a building _once._ Why can't you let it go?" He walked back and forth in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirements the necessary number of times and entered with Draco on his heels, doggedly continuing the conversation that had started in the hall.

Draco snorted. "Harry, I trust you in most things. This is evidenced by the myriad of dangerous and ridiculous situations that I have willingly entered into over the years. But that time you stepped over a line." He shut the door behind them.

Harry tried to look contrite and succeeded… almost. "I may have gotten a _bit _carried away." He flopped down in a chair that was sitting in front of a crackling fire.

"A bit," Draco agreed, joining him in a bit more dignified of a manner. "The idea itself wasn't a bad one. Professor Chambers _was _trying to kill you, after all. The trap was brilliant, actually. The ward stones working together with the runes to multiply his spell 10 fold and rebound it back on him… Honestly, even Professor Manhelm was impressed. He even gave us extra credit in Arithmancy."

Harry sighed. "If only he hadn't used _that _curse."

Draco glared at him half seriously. "If only you hadn't purposefully 'miscalculated' the proper placement of the runes, making it so that instead of multiplying it 10 fold as you said it would, it instead multiplied it 100 fold, destroying not only Professor Chambers, but the entirety of the West Wing."

Harry shrugged, a sheepish look on his face. "Well, I guess if you're going to do something, you might as well do it right?"

"Right… Whatever Potter."

"What did I say?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Why don't we just get back to the problem at hand?" Draco asked. "Have you finished your letter to Lucius yet?"

"Yup," Harry said, pulling out a piece of parchment. He handed it to Draco. "What do you think?"

Draco quickly scanned the letter, a slight smile creeping across his face.

_To The Murderous Sycophant and his simpering, idiotic wife._

_There are so many things that I would like to say to you, but quite honestly, you're not worth the time or the energy. Your recent actions make it quite clear who you are and what you're willing to do for your ugly, dilapidated 'lord'. _

_I'm absolutely disgusted that I ever looked up to a sniveling coward like you. _

_Drake and I have made the decision to leave Durmstrangs and will henceforth be attending Hogwarts._

_There is no need to worry about the tuition. It has been taken care of through my inheritance from my parents._

_Please refrain from trying to contact either Drake or myself. We will not be accepting owl post or visits from the likes of you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

"Good," Draco said. "Short and to the point. I like it."

"Yours?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.

Draco pulled a piece of parchment out of his robe and handed it to Harry.

_To 'Father' and 'Mother',_

_Sometimes I wish that you would have taken me at my word when I told you that in a choice between you two and Harry, Harry would win, hands down. _

_I don't want you to misunderstand this statement, because it's not because loosing you is tearing me apart. In fact, I find that I really don't miss either of you much at all. It's sad really, how little I liked either of you once I ceased to love you._

_To get back to my point, I wish that you had taken me at my word not for your sake, or for mine, but for Harry's. It would have spared him the pain of having the people who raised him betray him. _

_That's all old news now, however. We stopped your stupid resurrection, though I'm sure by now you have another plan in place. We'll know about it soon enough, I'm sure. _

_By the way, 'Father' how's the new hand? I have to tell you that the silver is, well, trashy. Your other injuries have no doubt healed, but I can't help but hope that the creepy, misshapen Dark Lord thing is still practicing his spells on you from time to time. How strong __is__ his Cruciatus nowadays? I'm torn. You tried to kill my brother, so I hope it hurts like hell. But then again, Harry and I want to send all of you, including that creepy, gross thing, to hell __permanently__, so I guess I should really be hoping that he's weak. _

_Such a quandary._

_As I'm sure Harry told you in his letter, we won't be accepting any correspondence from you or your 'friends'. Don't bother trying to change our minds. And certainly don't come here trying to get us back. As annoying as he is, I'm sure Professor Black would be happy to invoke __**A-237-58**__ of Wizarding law (__i.e: protection of (a) minor(s) from Mortal Peril by an alternate family member, in the event that a current family member or an associate of said family member were to present undue threat to the health or wellbeing of said minor(s)) __for us and take us under his protection as Head of the Family Black. I am also sure that the Wizengamut would count You Know Who as an adequate 'undue' threat. _

_If pressed. _

_In a public hearing._

_That's really all I have left to say to you._

_Except, I hope you burn in hell._

_Your 'son' (at least until you've had time to disinherit me)_

_Draco_

Harry snorted. "Don't hold back Drake. Tell them how you really feel."

"Too much?" Draco asked.

"Maybe, but we can't afford to be subtle when it comes to Lucius. It's wasted on the man."

"You're right," Draco said, shaking his head sadly. "He just wouldn't get it."

"Shall I send them along then?"

Draco nodded. "Just make sure Orion does a drop and fly. You know how daddy-dearest gets when he's in a snit."

Harry paled slightly at the thought of his familiar being taken out by Lucius in a bit of misplaced pique. "Good idea, Drake."

Draco shrugged. "We'll hear from him soon enough through other avenues. No need to leave Orion in harm's way."

Harry nodded, remaining silent for a moment before sighing softly. "So, on to our next problem, then?"

"Sure," Draco said, taking his letter back from Harry and rolling the two together. He tied a string around them before handing them both back to Harry. "What _are _we going to do about dear cousin Sirius?"

Harry shrugged. "Prank him?"

Draco laughed. "Oh, he'd love that. Something to do with Great Grandmother Black?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That would scare the crap out of him. Raised by Lucius, influenced by Mamie Black. He'll be convinced we're up to something nefarious for sure."

"But at least if he thinks we're following _Great Grandmother Black_." Harry caught the slight inflection and snorted. That was Draco, still trying to instill some propriety in him. The woman asked him to call her Mamie Black, so be damned if that wasn't what he was going to call her. "He'll think that we can't possibly be following Voldemort."

"Maybe then he'd relax a bit," Harry grumbled darkly. "Isn't he supposed to be the fun, carefree one?"

Draco shrugged. "You know Azkaban is hard on a person, right Harry? Tends to suck a bit of the fun and carefree out of a bloke?"

Harry's expression turned pensive. "I suppose… Maybe I should cut him a _bit _of a break… After we prank him."

"Just no…" Draco stopped as Harry glared at him. "What?"

"If I _promise _not to blow anything up, will you shut the hell up about it?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe."

Harry sighed. "I like blowing things up," he said, his voice taking on a slightly petulant lilt.

Draco grinned. "I know you do."

"You used to like blowing things up too," Harry grumbled. "In fact, I seem to remember you using some of my stash of exploding potion to _blow up _my girl… _Pansy's _cauldron."

"I do still like blowing things up…" Draco said resignedly. "I just don't know if that's the impression we want to make here. And don't think I missed that slip, Potter. If she's your girlfriend, why don't you just admit it?"

"Because things are complicated, Drake. I…" He sighed. "It's Pansy. I think that you know the complications that exist there."

"Harry, none of that is going to matter."

"You're betrothed_,_ Draco. As in… _betrothed_!"

"And neither of us want to be." Draco shuddered slightly. "It would be like _marrying _my _sister_. Or just as bad, my brother's soul mate."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Soul mate?"

Draco sighed. "You know what I mean. You and Pansy just... click. Always have."

"But soul mate, Drake? Really? I think I just threw up a little…"

"You're lucky you're my brother, Potter. You know that? Because right now, I almost hate you."

Harry snorted. "Moving on?"

Draco nodded. "Snape."

Harry frowned. "Snape. Now _there _is a problem. I can't quite get a read on the man. Dumbledore trusts him, but so does Lucius. He was a complete arse in Potions…"

"But seemed completely surprised not only by my reaction, but also by the fact that we not only hate Lucius but that something happened to him over the summer. He's not really in the loop right now. At least not the Death Eater loop… Which is very interesting."

"Shelve it?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Continue to observe and collect information. We'll decide what to do when more information has been gathered."

"Agreed. Anything else?"

Draco looked pensive for a moment. "About Pansy…"

Harry scowled. "It would cause problems for _her_, Drake. I don't care what they say about me, but if the pureblood families knew she was betraying a betrothal…"

Draco scowled back at him. "We care what the pureblood families say?"

"I care what her parents might do if they heard what the pureblood families would say."

"Right," Draco said, considering that carefully. "Can I just say I'm sick of that kind of nonsense? Forget anything fancy involving Great Grandmother Black. It would take too long to set up. We need to get that prank done on dear cousin Sirius now."

Harry was confused by the sudden change in direction of the conversation. "Why?"

"Forget threatening father with getting the mutt to invoke an _**A-237-58**__ of Wizarding law_. I'm bloody well going to have him do it once you've forgiven him for being a prat… though why you expected more from an impetuous Gryffindor I'll never know!"

"Your point, Draco," Harry practically growled.

"If his guardianship is approved, then he can get that ridiculous betrothal rescinded. As for Pansy's family, well, once the betrothal has been rescinded, they'll just have to accept the two of you together or suffer the consequences."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Consequences?"

"Well, death is a pretty serious consequence, wouldn't you say? I have no problem with hexing the lot of them to hell if it means you two get to be together."

Harry snorted. "Might be a bit extreme, Drake. Let's see how things play out first, yes?"

Draco shrugged. "Whatever."

"Besides, I thought that the whole idea of Pansy and me disturbed you to no end?"

Draco frowned. "It really kind of does. But what was annoying was the fact that there was obviously something going on and you didn't seem to want to tell me what it was and I couldn't annoy it out of her. I knew that the two of you had feelings for each other and wanted to be together. And it's disturbing because you're my brother and she's like my sister… gives me a little shudder. But mostly I was annoyed that you wouldn't tell me anything other than that it was complicated… And because it's creepy."

Harry made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sigh. "And I thought that it was obvious why it was complicated. And why I would never be seen with her publicly as anything but friends while the two of you were still betrothed. I knew that you didn't want to marry her, but I would never embarrass you in that manner."

Draco snorted. "I think my pureblood mentalities would survive the blow, since I don't give a shite about them anymore."

"Pansy has the same attitude about things, actually. She's annoyed that I want to protect her by hiding what we feel, but I convinced her to try to be subtle around those we can't trust. For now anyway."

Draco laughed. Like that would last. Even the densest Gryffindor probably had an idea that there was something going on there. He just hoped that they could have the betrothal reversed before Pansy did something drastic… like snog Harry in the Great Hall.

They both started as Dobby appeared before them with a slight pop. Even more so when he frowned at them disapprovingly.

"Dobby?" Draco asked.

"Curfew," Dobby said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Crap!" Harry exclaimed, glancing down at his watch. "Five minutes, Drake. Better hurry."

Draco nodded and the two of them jumped to their feet, throwing hasty goodnights at each other and Dobby and they raced off in the directions of their respective houses.

*Dumbledore's Office*

The visit that he had been expecting came not long after Sirius and Remus had left him alone with his thoughts. Snape entered at his summons and took a seat in the chair across from him.

"So," the Potions Master said slowly. "Was their reaction as you expected?"

Dumbledore sighed, removing his spectacles to polish them absentmindedly. "I have already learned not to expect anything when it comes to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. And you?"

"I feel that we have walked into their plans in a rather embarrassingly clumsy manner."

Dumbledore replaced his spectacles and studied his Potions Master for a moment. "Explain, please."

"I thought about this for hours after that disastrous class, Albus. And do you know what I realized? I baited them in a rather disgusting manner and in response they let me see only what they wanted me to see. They _are _very protective of each other. That I believe wholeheartedly. They hate Lucius, the Dark Lord and anyone associated with them. That, I also believe. As for their plans? What they hope to accomplish here? I have no idea. They seem rather disturbingly free with their thoughts on various matters, but I feel like it's all quite… calculated. What I do know for absolute sure is that I am going to hastily revise my behavior towards them both immediately."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Really?"

"It was quite clear from my conversation with Mr. Malfoy that not only does he detest anything Death Eater, but that Lucius has been keeping me in the dark about a great many things. It was easy for him to keep Harry's presence at Malfoy Manor a secret from me. All Lucius had to do was not mention it and the charm did the rest. I could have had tea with the boy and I wouldn't have realized who he was. Keeping that scheme as quiet as possible is also to be expected, especially with me working here. But to keep the fact that something major to 'our' cause happened and that Lucius was injured, from the sounds of things, seriously, is a major concern. Because I haven't heard a word about it."

"You are worried about your place in the inner fold?"

"I'd prefer to keep my head, Albus. My instincts are screaming at me that there is no more information to be gathered from that avenue and to continue to play spy would be reckless, not to mention useless. As would allowing Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to continue to see me as nothing more than a toady to Voldemort."

"They're students Severus. Fifth-year students."

"Indeed they are, Albus."

"They make you nervous," Dumbledore stated in shock. "Fifth-years!?"

"I called Professor Dawling on the floo."

"Oh?" Dumbledore said, a twinkle lighting up his eyes for the first time since Harry had stormed out of his office. "And how is.. _Diana_?"

Snape scowled, but ignored what he knew the Headmaster wasn't saying. "Annoyed that her two best students didn't show up this year because they decided to come here. Tired of listening to Lucius throwing fits because no one was able to tell him where they went. Full of interesting information about destroyed castle wings."

Dumbledore's eyebrows made a concerning leap upwards, as if trying to disappear into his hair. "Ah… destroyed castle wings?" He asked slowly.

"Apparently, despite all outward appearances, Lucius was working towards destroying Potter for Voldemort even as he raised the boy as his son."

"And as Draco's brother," Dumbledore added thoughtfully.

"Indeed," Snape concurred, nodding as he continued. "There were several attempts on Potter's life while he was at Durmstrangs. Exactly when he and Draco determined that Lucius was a part of the schemes is uncertain. But their Dark Arts Professor was one of the agents sent in. Last year he attempted to kill the boy, only to find himself within a rather impressive… and unfortunately for him, deadly, trap. Using a mixture of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, with some very difficult Arithmancy calculations I might add, Potter managed to use the Castle's own defenses to rebound Professor Chambers curse back on him… Due to a slight," Snape coughed slightly. "_Miscalculation,_ there was apparently quite the explosion. The only person hurt was the good Professor, who did not manage to survive the blast. Unfortunately, the West Wing didn't fare much better."

"You find him impressive."

"I find them both rather impressive, actually. According to Professor Dawling Harry gets top marks in Dark Arts, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, while Draco is a deft hand at potions and is extremely gifted in both Charms and Transfiguration. Also mentioned was that neither is exactly a slouch in the others specialties. They each allow for the others brilliance in certain avenues, using those strengths to full advantage."

Dumbledore wasn't sure he liked where this was going. Not if there was something to fear from the boys. "You choose not to oppose them? Regardless of their plans?"

"I choose to make sure that I don't become their enemy before determining what their plans _are_. I have no wish to oppose them so long as they have no wish to aid Voldemort. And I suggest that you proceed likewise."

"I never expected such logic in the face of James Potter's son."

"I never expected James Potter to have such a Slytherin son." Snape sighed. "I'm tired, Albus. And this war, maybe it's no longer ours to try to control. The boy is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. Maybe fate wishes us to continue as guides, not soldiers."

There was silence as Dumbledore processed this. It was several moments before he spoke. "You've given me a great deal to think about, Severus. I apologize if my meddling makes things hard for you."

Snape sighed again. "There was no one else you could use for this particular test, Headmaster… As there are no other Death Eaters on staff. I concede it's necessity, but decline from any future displays of the like."

"Understood," Professor Dumbledore said. He smiled suddenly. "Oh and be sure to tell Diana hello from me the next time you speak with her."

Snape scowled. "Professor Dawling is a bit vexed with me at the moment, Albus, as we have stolen her two favorite students. But if she deigns to speak with me in the future, I will be sure to do so."

"Goodnight, Severus."

"Headmaster," Snape said, nodding his head in Dumbledore's direction before leaving the room.

Albus watched the door long after it had closed behind the Potions Master.

Severus Snape, unhinged by fifth-years. He never thought that he'd see the day. Yes indeed. He had much to think about.

Including what would happen when the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors had their first Defense class in the morning.

He just hoped nothing exploded.

*Defense Classroom*

Sirius Black was perturbed.

And quite annoyed that he wasn't able to allow himself to show it.

As Moony had been quick to remind him, he was a Hogwarts Professor now. And as a Professor he had to act in a professional manner towards all students.

Even the godson who refused to speak with him.

Damn it.

He'd been waiting for this moment for fourteen years. Lived in fear for the past few years after discovering that Harry had never arrived at Hogwarts. Terrified when he found that even the great Albus Dumbledore had no idea what had happened to him.

And what did he get?

A Malfoy raised Harry who might hate him.

He didn't even care if the boy was dark, so long as he didn't hate him.

Well, maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but even the thought of James' son hating him was enough to turn Sirius' stomach into a solid mass of knots.

"No expectations," he muttered. "Just get to know him. Don't push." Damn Moony and his logic.

No, not really. Damn himself and his obsessive need to get to know James and Lily's son. His obsessive need for the boy to like him.

He'd failed his friends once.

He couldn't stand the idea of failing them again.

But those were his hang ups. His friends were gone and what they might or might not have wanted for their son didn't matter any more. The Malfoy kid was right about that.

What mattered was getting to know Harry as he was, not who he might have been.

He'd chosen Gryffindor and had professed a hatred for Voldemort. That was enough for now.

He forced his thoughts in a different direction as the door to the classroom opened and the fifth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors started to trickle in. Harry entered with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, leading them to the middle of the classroom. Once everyone had arrived, Sirius was interested to note that Harry and Draco sat next to each other, Gryffindors to one side, Slytherins to the other.

They were united.

Would the houses follow their lead?

And to what end?

His thoughts were interrupted as a smattering of laughter began to spread, quickly turning in to a raucous amount of amusement. He looked down at himself in surprise, feeling a sudden draught.

"Huh," he muttered, somewhat surprised to find himself in front of a bunch of fifth-years in nothing but his skivvies, but he'd had this dream before…

He calmly pinched his arm and was surprised to find that he didn't wake up.

The second pinch was a bit more substantial and brought with it the knowledge that this most definitely _not _a dream.

"Bloody…" He started, stopping as a fresh snort of laughter came from the center of the classroom. He narrowed his eyes in the direction of the very boy that had been consuming his thoughts before class started.

And was shocked by the slow wink that the boy aimed in his direction.

'Well, damn,' was the only thought that he could manage for a moment. His next thought was a bit more practical.

"Accio robes!" He growled, not letting the considerable amusement he now felt show in the least.

A prank.

A good sign, that.

The Marauders always pranked to show both ire and forgiveness. He felt that this was probably a bit more of ire, but was encouraging nonetheless.

'Besides,' he thought, looking around at the other amused faces in the room, settling on the dancing brown eyes of Ron Weasley's girlfriend. 'Maybe this would be sufficiently embarrassing and Hermione would finally forgive him.'

He grabbed the spare robes that came flying into his hand from his office behind him and hastily put them on.

"Now that the comedians have had a good go at me," he said, continuing to growl. "Maybe we can learn something."


End file.
